The Child
by alecsmanwhore
Summary: Alec and Magnus have decided that the time has finally come for them to settle down and adopt a child. But is this really what they want? And have they thought hard enough about it? Chapter 20 is up! ;)
1. The Decision

**As I promised Wickedlovely01, I shall create the legendary child of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane... I'm not really sure how it's gonna turn out just yet, so bear with me... ApolloNico24601, this is our magnificent child... :D It is set after all the books and all the various characters will be cropping up at some point. Enjoy :)**

A time comes in everyone's life when they want to meet somebody, settle down and start a family. This had started for Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, as they had met each other. But then came the settling down... And starting a family...

For those familiar with biology, the family was the tricky part... Settling down was also a problem, considering Alec was a Shadowhunter and Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Each had equally hectic lives, and not room for much else.

Alec could never bring himself to leave the Clave and abandon Izzy, Clary and Jace. Magnus couldn't exactly neglect his duties as High Warlock, it wasn't something you could just leave. Neither was the Clave of course, you couldn't keep in contact with anyone in the Clave after you left.

Then there was the child... They had both been considering adoption for a while, and had finally agreed to the idea.

Of course, they'd have to take it in turns to look after the child, but hopefully Isabelle, Jace and Clary could help. After all, what are friends for?

"There is still the all important question Alexander. What are we going to call him?"

Alec and Magnus were slumped on the sofa in Magnus's apartment, watching Gilligan's Island, Alec's head resting on Magnus's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, really." Alec replied. "Why are we even watching this Mags? It's a load of crap."

Magnus's mouth dropped open in mock horror. "How could you say such a thing?" He gasped. "And stop trying to change the subject, I can tell when you do, you know."

Alec looked worried, almost as if Magnus could get inside his head and know exactly what he was thinking. He made the decision to never think of anything dirty again, just in case.

"I honestly don't know..." He trailed off. "Maybe Benedict? I think one of my ancestors was called Benedict." He pondered this to himself for a moment. "Anyway, what do you think?" He asked.

"I want to call him William." Magnus replied, smirking, waiting for Alec's reaction.

Alec's eyes turned cold as he shot him an icy glare. If looks could kill...

"We are not naming our child after William Herondale." He growled through gritted teeth. "It'd be like calling it Jace."

"Such a tasteless name, Jace." Magnus sighed. "And don't worry, we won't call him William. Maybe we should ask Isabelle for some suggestions."

"Good God no!" Alec shuddered. "He would probably end up being called Glitter Child The Fabulous."

"And I wouldn't call him that?" He questioned, laughing into the top of Alec's head.

Alec smirked. "I wouldn't put anything past you, Mags."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until a sharp intake of breath caused Alec to jump up and pull out a seraph blade.

"What's happening?" He shouted, waving the blade around wildly.

"Okay, okay, firstly," Magnus took the blade off him and pulled him back down on to the sofa. "You're going to kill someone if you wave it around like that. Secondly, you didn't say it's name, so it wouldn't have been much use to you anyway. And thirdly, I just thought of the perfect name for out child." He finished with a smile.

Alec flung himself at Magnus, hugging him as tightly as he could. When he pulled away, he was still gripping his shoulders.

"I thought something had got you, you absolute idiot!" He yelled. "Don't you dare ever make me panic like that again!"

Magnus started laughing. "That was utterly hilarious. And adorable. I didn't think you cared."

Alec turned bright shade of scarlet. "Of course I care." He muttered under his breath. "So, after all that fuss, what is the oh so brilliant name you have come up with?"

Magnus started to smile widely. "Here it goes." he said and took a deep breath. "Heathcliff Andrew Alec Magnus Banewood." He looked at Alec expectantly, waiting for him to respond.

Alec just sat there looking stunned for a few minutes, until Magnus disarmed him by licking his face.

"Ewwww, what the hell, Mags?" He demanded. "And that was for the lick and the name. He'll be ridiculed if we call him that. What even made you think of it?"

Magnus looked at him and winked. "You loved it really. And I was thinking Heathcliff Andrew after the amazing Heath Ledger and Alec, Magnus and Banewood for obvious reasons."

Alec still looked stunned. "That is the most ridiculous name in the world." He turned to watch the television.

Magnus looked hurt. "Fine." He sniffed. "Just so you know, no matter what you call him, I'm still going to call him that, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Alec turned to look at Magnus. "Look, I'm sorry if I've upset you, it's just such an impractical name. Imagine having to call him by his full na-"

"He can be called Heath for short." Magnus put in bluntly.

With a sigh, Alec leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. Whatever make you happy." He smiled at him.

Magnus managed to retain the look of 'Oh my God, I'm so pissed off with you' for a few seconds longer until his face cracked into a smile. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!" He clapped his hands in excitement. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Alec smirked. "You're welcome."

**I really wasn't sure how to end it, so I decided to leave it there. Please review and tell me honestly what you think, I don't want to be stuck writing a crap FanFiction! Also, should I continue it? Thanks for reading, peace out. ;) :P**


	2. Breakfast

**Hi to whoever is reading this, I wasn't really sure whether to keep going with it but in the end, I decided to. I hope you enjoy it, but that's for you to decide. WhenTheThunderRumbles, you are now officially in my story, so yay! Enjoy (or not) :**

It was a Saturday morning, and Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen. Magnus was sat at the table, resting his head in his hands, eyes closed, looking like he could fall back to sleep at any given moment. Alec was cooking breakfast, which at the moment consisted of a burnt piece of toast, after something strange had happened to the toaster. It wasn't often that a toaster spewed out glitter in all different directions, much to Magnus's delight and Alec's horror. He wondered if the glitter would ever come out of his hair. He was pretty sure Magnus wouldn't mind if it didn't.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled, eyes still closed. "I'm hungry!"

Alec sighed in annoyance.

"If you're so hungry, then come and cook it yourself! Or would you rather this burnt, glittery bit of toast?" He questioned him, arms folded across his chest.

Magnus opened his mouth to answer when he was verbally cock-blocked by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Izzy." He said before answering the phone. "Isabelle. What can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked. "I warn you, I'm in a bad mood because Alec can't cook properly!" Alec glared at him across the room and turned around to attempt to cook some sausages.

"At least I'm not the only one then," She laughed down the phone. "I'm coming over by the way."

"Any particular reason?" Magnus asked. "Or do you just want to violate our privacy?"

Isabelle laughed again. "No, I just want to see you guys. But if I am going to violate your privacy, please make sure all the doors have locks on them first."

Magnus began to laugh. "The Chairman can pick locks, you know. Maybe Church can too. Just watch out."

At this point Alec looked up from cooking the sausages. "Why are you talking about the Chairman picking locks?" He looked quite worried. Magnus motioned at him to shush, so he could hear what Izzy was saying.

He nodded multiple times and laughed once. "Okay then Izzy, bye."

He pushed the 'end call' button and placed the phone on the table, which was shortly followed by his head.

"Careful. You'll give yourself more brain damage than you already have." He smirked and looked at him despairingly. "What's up with you this morning?" He asked, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure the sausages weren't burning.

Magnus heaved his head off the table and looked at Alec with golden-green sleep ridden eyes. "I'm honestly not sure, probably just tired." He replied.

Suddenly, his head shot up like a flash. "Is that burning?" He asked, sniffing the air.

Alec quickly spin around. "Oh shit!" He yelled, quickly turning off the gas, making the blue flames disappear from under the pan. He looked at the smouldering sausages with disappointment. "Wow." He said sadly. "I surprise myself sometimes with just how good I am at cooking."

Magnus was fully awake now, and trying his best (and failing) to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, but this is hilarious." He managed to say through his now hysterical laughing. "You are honestly the worst cook in the world. You're going to need to get a lot of practise in before we bring Heathcliff home." He continued to laugh softly to himself.

Alec shot him a look of pure fury. "Why can't you magic up some food then if I'm that bad a cook?" He snapped indignantly. "And I'm not the worst cook in the world." He mumbled.

Magnus sighed. "Oh yes, because obviously my magical powers were meant to be used for cleaning up after everytime one of you Shadowhunters messes up. There was a time when my magical skills meant something and people would come from far and wide to pay, yes pay, for my powers. But now they have been reduced to clearing up after the Nephilim. For free too!" Despite complaining, he still snapped his fingers and a toast rack, a plate of sausages and a butter dish appeared on the table. He grabbed a slice of toast, standing up as he did so.

He walked over to the sofa, picked up his jacket and muttered something that sounded like "I'm going for a walk" as he slammed the door behind him.

Alec sighed and walked slowly over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He grabbed a sausage and started eating it. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his failed attempt at breakfast.

His mind wandered back to Magnus. Was it really that he felt under appreciated?

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He said to himself. This wasn't the first time they'd argued, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But this was one of the few times that it had been Magnus who had stormed off. Normally it was him causing the argument, and Alec needing some time to clear his head.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He pushed back the chair and headed towards the door. As he begun to open the door, he was pushed to the side as Izzy stormed in.

"What did you do to Magnus?" She demanded. "He seemed pretty pissed off when I ran into him on the way up here. He didn't even respond when I said hey."

Alec sighed. "Nice to see you too. And Magnus is fine, he's just gone for a walk to clear his head. We had an argument, but it's all okay. Breakfast?" He offered, gesturing at the food on the table.

Isabelle pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'm guessing this is Magnus's work then?" She asked, buttering a piece of toast.

Alec pointed to the cremated sausages on the breakfast bar. "That's my attempt." He admitted. "Probably even worse than yours." He laughed, grabbing a piece of toast from the toast rack.

Izzy smirked. "I am deeply offended at that comment." She said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, I think I've done enough offending for today." He looked down at the table, the quickly back up again. "I have something to tell you." He sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "I should probably wait for Magnus to get back, but considering he's being such a drama queen, I don't think he'll want to talk when he gets back."

Izzy looked shocked. "Wait, hang on, is this going to be something that will scar me forever, like you're a freak of nature and have some how managed to get pregnant, but it's not Magnus's child?" She blurted out.

Alec couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Wow Izzy, just wow. And no, I'm not pregnant."

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that. What is it then?" She asked impatiently.

Alec breathed deeply. "Well, me and Magnus have... Well, we've decided to adopt a child."

**So... That's pretty much it, I'm going to start on the next chapter now, so hopefully that'll be up by the end of the day. Thanks for reading, if you did and please review! :D i was gonna ask you a question but I can't remember what it was... Oh well...**


	3. Forgiveness

**I apologise for the title, I really didn't know what to call it. Again, I hope you enjoy, if you don't then that's entirely up to you. Oh and Jace is introduced. Please review**

**Isabelle looked at him in shock for a moment.**

"Izzy, say something!" Alec yelled, snapping her out of it.

She began to clap her hands excitedly and let out a long squeal before hugging him tightly.

"This is brilliant!" She responded chirpily. "This is honestly amazing! When did you decide this? Who else knows? Is is a boy or a girl? What are you going to call it?" Izzy was about to ask another question when Alec's hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Okay, maybe one question at a time, please. We decided a few weeks back, but we've only just started to go through with the process now."

Alec opened his mouth to answer the next question when they heard the intercom buzz.

"Do you think it's Magnus?" Izzy asked.

Alec shook his head. "It's his apartment, he would have let himself in."

Alec walked over to the intercom and pressed the 'speak' button.

"Hello? Who is it?" He asked, speaking into the small box mounted on to the wall.

"It's the pizza guy." The voice that spoke sounded bored.

Izzy looked nervous. "Did you order a pizza? Because I didn't."

Alec just laughed. "Jace, I know it's you. Only someone like you could get bored waiting at a door for that length of time."

"Well maybe next time, hurry it up a little." He replied dully.

Alec glanced over at Isabelle. "Please don't say anything about the adoption. I don't want him to know just yet." He pleaded.

Isabelle smiled gently. "Don't worry." She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"I'm not getting any younger down here, you know!" Jace yelled up. "What's taking so long?"

Alec smirked and opened the door, heading down the steps that led to the main entrance to the apartments. He flung it open and Jace barged in.

"Thank God I don't have to rely on you to save my life." He said sarcastically. "My killer probably would have died of boredom waiting for you to show up, so he could tell you there was nothing you could do to save me." He turned around and grinned as they walked up the steps that led to the apartment.

"So how have things been with you and Magnus?" He asked, not sounding in the slight bit interested. Perhaps he was just trying to make conversation.

"It's been good. He's out on a walk at the moment." Alec replied shortly.

Jace stopped just outside the door.

"How is this possible?" He gasped in mock horror.

Alec looked genuinely confused. "How is what possible?"

"I- I thought you died if you were separated from each other." He stuttered.

Alec punched him in the arm and smirked. "You know that's not true." He stated.

Jace shrugged. "Seems like it at times." He walked into the apartment, leaving Alec to close the door behind them.

He saw Izzy sat at the table, eating her slice of toast.

"Did you guys throw a party and not invite me?" He questioned, sounding offended. "Because everyone's here but me."

"Oh yes, because Clary's hiding in the other room, obviously." Izzy stated sarcastically. "Next time we throw a party, we'll tell you."

Alec just smirked. "If we'd had a party, it would all be a lot messier and Magnus would probably be lying on the floor, covered in sequins and glitter."

"I dread to think." said Jace, sitting down. "Can I have some toast?" He asked.

"Why not, we're feeding everyone this morning." Alec replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great!" yelled Jace excitedly. "I've got more friends outside who are all starving, I'll just go get them."

He pretended to stand up and laughed.

"You see Jace." Isabelle began. "That would be a convincing lie, except for the fact that we're your only friends."

"I've got Clary and Magnus too, remember." He said sadly. "And me of course." He grinned brightly at them.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider myself your friend Wayland." Came a voice from the doorway. They all spun round to discover Magnus, leaning against the frame of the door, examining his fingernails.

"Could you guys excuse us for a second?" Alec asked politely, before stepping outside with Magnus and closing the door behind him.

He began to speak, but Magnus put his finger over Alec's mouth.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I over reacted earlier. All that stuff about my powers not being used for important things, they are important because they matter to you. And I would never ask you to pay, believe me, you pay me well enough." He winked and smirked at him. "Am I forgiven?"

Alec answered that question by pulling him closer using the front of his shirt and kissed him. It was short, but Magnus knew what he meant by it.

They pulled away and Alec pretended to sigh. "Well, I forgive you for everything eventually, so I guess I may as well this time too." Alec looked him in the eye. "I told Izzy we were adopting, but I haven't told Jace yet. It doesn't feel like the right time yet."

Magnus smiled. "That's fine by me." He replied.

Alec went to lean against the closed door, but it was further away than he thought it was. He hit it with an almighty thud.

"I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR MY BROTHER BEING SCREWED AGAINST A DOOR!" Jace yelled from inside.

Alec went a bright shade of scarlet as Magnus laughed at him.

"We can be louder if you want!" Magnus yelled through the door and started pounding against it with his fists.

"NO!" Screamed Jace.

They opened the door to find Jace curled up into a ball on the sofa, rocking backwards and forwards.

"You do realise," he began as he looked up at them, "that I can never touch that door again."

"If that's the case, then you can't touch the table, the chairs, the bed, any of the walls or any part of the bathroom, especially not the shower."

Alec kicked Magnus in the shin. "Indiscreet!" he yelled, as Jace curled up into a ball again and rocked to and fro, muttering faintly as he did so.

Magnus just looked at him and laughed. "I don't think Jace is ever going to think of this apartment in the same way again."

**Thanks for reading, if you did! Please review, I love hearing your opinions! ;)**


	4. Meeting 'Heathcliff'

**I apologise now, this chapter is a little depressing at certain points, but there is humour too, so don't worry. Again, please review!**

Alec sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock on his left hand side. 5:30am. He looked over at the sleeping warlock on his right hand side. His mouth was hanging comically open, saliva dribbling down his left cheek. Alec stifled a laugh and picked up his phone off the bedside cabinet. He quickly took a picture and sent it to Izzy, with the caption, "I honestly wonder why I'm still with him."

About ten seconds later, his phone began to ring. He answered it quickly, in case the sound woke Magnus up.

"You could have just texted back like normal people do." Alec complained. "It's 5:30!"

Izzy sounded annoyed. "Well then don't text meat 5:30in the morning!" She growled. "I'm trying to sleep, you twat."

Alec smiled. "But it was pretty funny, you have to admit."

Isabelle laughed down the phone. "It was hilarious. That's definitely one that you have to show to your child."

Alec had forgotten all about the adoption. Oops.

"Will do." He laughed. "See you later."

He hung up and placed the phone carefully next to the alarm clock.

He looked over at Magnus and sighed. He had forgotten to take all the hair products and glitter out of his hair again. Alec smirked and lay back down, letting sleep wash over him once more.

Alec began to dream. His dreams were normally nightmares, of all the horrible things he'd seen. He was only nineteen and these nightmares seemed like the end of the world to him. The only thing that kept him sane was waking up, and knowing that it was all inside his head, it wasn't happening again. He could only imagine what it must be like for Magnus. Over 800 years and he dreaded to think what he must have seen, what suffering and tragedy had befallen him.

Alec knew about Magnus's parents, of course. Neither of them liked to talk about it, because it was better left unsaid.

In Alec's dream, massive versions of Chairman Meow were stood in a circle surrounding a door. They each took it in turns to try and pick the lock until one finally succeeded. The door swung open, releasing millions of spiders. They all began to scurry towards Alec, a swarm of black, making the most awful scuttling noise.

The swarm began to envelop him, tightening around his chest, slowly suffocating him, dragging him down...

Alec woke with a start, shooting bolt upright in a cold sweat. He looked to the right side of the bed. Magnus was gone. He looked to the left and saw that it was now11:30.

"Morning." A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"How can you always tell when I'm awake?" Alec called back.

Magnus swung his head around the door frame. "I just do." he replied, disappearing again. "Follow me, I want to show you something"

Alec rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, picked up his phone and checked his inbox. There was a text message from Izzy.

"Jace and Clary thought the pic was hilarious, they want you to take more so they can create a webpage dedicated to Magnus's stupid faces. Weird, I know. X"

Alec didn't know how to reply to that, so he just left it.

He walked into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact that there was an extra seat at the kitchen table.

"So what did you want to show me?" he asked as he walked over to Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder.

Magnus just stared at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously telling me that you didn't notice?" He pointed towards the extra chair at the kitchen table.

Alec followed his finger to see what he was pointing at. His mouth dropped open.

Sitting at the table was a child. A child. He had short black hair and blue eyes, but not as startling a blue as Alec's. He looked about nine or ten years old, with a surly expression.

Magnus beamed. "Meet Heathcliff Andrew Alec Magnus Banewood. Tah dah!"

"For the last time, my name isn't whatever the hell you just called me. It's Christopher." The boy retorted, without looking at either of them.

Alec was still staring in disbelief. "What?" he said, still stunned. "I thought we were meant to be going over together."

Magnus felt slightly guilty. "It was an emergency meeting." he admitted. "He needed somewhere to live. And fast. They knew we were looking, so they asked me. And here he is!"

"Yes, because I'm so happy about this. "Christopher replied sarcastically. "I get stuck with two gays, one looking like he escaped from the wreckage of an exploding glitter factory and the other an..." He looked Alec up and down. "Emo." He finally decided.

"Outside. Now!" Alec growled through gritted teeth, pulling Magnus outside with him, slamming the door behind him. "What the hell have you gotten us into?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Now, don't over react." Magnus raised both his hands in the air. "He may have a few... Temper problems, but it's nothing we can't handle! We've faced worse."

Alec sighed. "And yet I'm more scared about this than anything else I've ever had to face." He admitted. "I don't know how to look after a child like him! Max was easy, all he ever did was read manga books." His eyes began to tear up when he thought of Max.

Magnus saw his eyes welling up with tears and pulled him close, enveloping him in his embrace, stroking his hair with his thumb. "It'll be okay, I promise. He's staying for a week, to see how he gets on with us. If he's too much trouble, all we have to do is say. Is that okay?" Magnus tilted Alec's chin up so he could look him in the eye.

"I feel pathetic." Alec said, wiping his eyes. "Why can't I just deal with it, why can't I just cope?"

"You're anything but pathetic." Magnus said softly, in a comforting tone. "It's understandable that you feel this way. He's the same age Max was. I'm sorry, it was thoughtless of me to think about adoption."

Alec looked at him and smiled, blinking through tear filled eyes. "It wasn't thoughtless, it's sweet that you wanted to start a family. I just don't think I'm ready for it yet though."

Magnus took in what he said before replying. "Well, we've got a week with him, let's just see what that has to offer." He smiled again.

"Well." began Alec. "It's certainly not going to be boring."

**Apologies for depressingness, I hate making them cry or hurt! It makes for an intersting storyline though. By the way, there may be more depressingness to come, as Christopher needs a backstory. Please review! ;)**


	5. Day One

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update, I accidentally deleted it the first time round, much to my annoyance. I FINALLY GOT THE DARK KNIGHT ON DVD TODAY! The only annoying thing was that when I went to buy it, the man asked me if I had a form of ID because apparently I didn't look 12, which really annoyed me, considering I am older than 12. Thanks for listening to my little rant, and as usual, hope you enjoy. Please review and I will take your opinions on board. ;) :P**

**They both walked back into the apartment, Alec closing the door behind them. They headed over to the table, where Christopher was still sat, examining his fingernails, apparently bored out of his mind.**

Alec sat down, while Magnus spun the chair around, before placing his legs on either side of the back of the chair.

Alec sighed. "Can't you just sit on a chair normally? You're like a hyperactive child sometimes."

Magnus winked at him. "It's one of the things you love about me though."

Alec thought this over for a moment. He shrugged. "I wouldn't change anything about you." He finally said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh, please don't." Christopher interrupted, a look of disgust on his face. "It's bad enough that I have to stay here, but if you're going to do that, I think I'll take my chances on the streets."

Alec went a bright shade of scarlet. "Right, sorry Chris. Can I call you Chris?" he asked nervously, not wanting to annoy him anymore than he already had.

Chris shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever. I don't care." He went back to examining his fingernails.

Alec looked at Magnus for help. "Where is he going to sleep?" Alec asked. "I'm not giving up our room."

"You won't have to." Magnus replied. "He can sleep in the spare room."

Alec looked puzzled. "Spare room? We don't have a spare room."

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue flames licking his hands. "We do now." He beamed, beckoning for Alec and Chris to follow him.

He sauntered over to a door that Alec had never noticed before. He pushed it open and they all peered inside.

The room was like a cupboard. There was only room for a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside cabinet. The walls were all beige, the carpet an unattractive brown colour.

Chris stared around the room. "Bit plain for your taste isn't it?" He asked. "I expected it to be more... You know, sparkly. With a few gay pride posters dotted around."

Alec stared at him, mouth hanging open with shock. Magnus pushed his jaw back up with his thumb.

"How old is he meant to be again?" asked Alec.

Magnus ignored his question. "Just because I'm bisexual," he addressed Chris, "does not mean I have gay pride posters all over my apartment. And yes, I will agree with you, it's not to my taste." To be fair, the room was hideous. "I just didn't know what colour you wanted it. Pick a colour, any colour." He grinned, making different coloured flames appear at the ends of his fingers.

Chris sighed. "I'll leave it. I don't particularly want my room looking like some gay parade walked in and spontaneously combusted. Are we done here?" He asked demandingly.

Alec stuttered. "Of course. We'll leave you to unpack. Give us a shout if you need anything."

They backed out of the room as Chris slammed the door.

Alec flung himself at the sofa, lying flat on his face. "What have we done?" he asked himself in a whisper that was barely audible. But Magnus heard him.

He squeezed himself into the remaining space on the sofa. Alec sat up.

"If you wanted to sit down, you could have just asked me to move, you know." He smirked.

"I know, but where's the fun in that?" Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder. "It's just our luck that we get stuck with the homophobic nine year old. I thought we'd be getting a baby. Or a toddler at least."

Alec kissed him lightly on the top of his head. "Just our luck indeed." He sighed. "How long did you say he was staying with us for?"

"A week. I may die before Day Three." Magnus closed his eyes and snuggled his head into the side of Alec's neck.

Alec rested his head on top of Magnus's and closed his eyes. "If you die, I swear I'll come and kill you."

Magnus smirked, eyes still closed. "Because that's going to work so well for both of us." He sighed. Within seconds he was asleep.

Alec chuckled to himself. He lived how Magnus could fall asleep anywhere.

He kissed him on the cheek before sliding Magnus's head off his shoulder and on to the sofa. He paced back to the bedroom to grab his phone. He lay down on the bed and looked to his left. Sure enough, there was Chairman Meow, sprawled out over the duvet, claiming it as his own.

He quickly dialled Isabelle's number.

She picked up after the first ring. "Hey, what's up?" she asked casually.

"You need to get over here now. We need to talk." Alec said urgently.

"Let me guess. Magnus is secretly one of the Night Children. Simon attacked him, let's say, three weeks back." Izzy joked.

Alec laughed. "I think I'd know if he was one of the Night Children. I'd be one too, if he was."

"I did not need to know that." said Izzy firmly. "Explain what's going on when I get there. See you in a minute." She hung up.

Alec shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He left the Chairman sleeping on the bed. He wandered into the front room to check on Magnus. He was still sleeping, but he had managed to curl himself up into a ball and was snoring contentedly.

He walked over to the door of Chris's room.

"Chris?" He called. "Christopher?"

He could hear the padding of footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

The door was flung open to reveal Chris, dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie, the cable of his headphones snaking into his back pocket.

He yanked the headphones out of his ears. "Can I help you?" He asked impatiently.

"My sister Isabelle is coming over in a minute. Do you want to meet her?"

****I hope you enjoyed it. I need to sleep now before I pass out. But maybe I'll fangirl over Chris Colfer first. Please review! ;P


	6. Day One (Part 2)

Hi, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've been really tired. But here it is, at last. Please review!

* * *

**"Whatever." shrugged Christopher, as he slammed the door in Alec's face.**

"Right." Alec's mouth was set into a firm line. He hammered on the door. "Christopher!" he yelled through the thin wood.

Magnus woke with a start after hearing the banging. "What the fuck?" he shouted, dazed.

The door swung open slowly. Chris leant against the door frame. "Seriously, what? Can't you see I'm busy?" He rolled his eyes.

Alec was sick of it. "Please Christopher. We are letting you stay with us for a week. The least you could to is to show a little bit of respect towards us." He sighed. Thank God that was over. He hated yelling at anyone, especially small children.

Christopher looked genuinely guilty. "Sorry Alec." He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

Alec smiled at him. "It's fine. If you ever want to talk or ask any questions, I'm here. So is Mags."

"Unless I'm asleep! Then disturb me at your peril!" Magnus laughed evilly from the sofa.

Chris laughed softly. "I do have one question." He began.

"Fire away." Alec leant against the wall.

"Why does it smell like sandalwood?" He asked.

Alec just smirked. He began to walk towards the living room. "We like the smell of sandalwood." He replied over his shoulder.

Magnus smirked. "Nicely handled."

Alec sat crossed legged on the sofa. "I thank you. Izzy's coming round soon by the way."

"It's always a pleasure to have the great and wonderful Isabelle Lightwood join us." He replied sleepily, putting his head on Alec's lap.

"You've just been to sleep, you can't be tired again!" Alec complained, stroking Magnus's hair.

"You'd be surprised how tired I can be. I've been around for 800 years, it's frankly exhausting." Magnus closed his eyes, shaking his head, grinding glitter into Alec's jeans.

Alec sighed. "Are these the extreme measures you'll go to just to get glitter on me?" he asked, wiping his glitter covered hand on the back of Magnus's t-shirt. "Seriously, how much do you need? It's probably weighing you down!"

Magnus just smiled. "I wouldn't have to if you just wore a little bit. Believe me, it takes a lot of effort to look this good. I need this much glitter!" He lifted up his head and pushed his hair across Alec's face, cascading him with glitter.

"By the Angel Magnus!" Alec laughed, brushing the glitter off his face. "You look good without glitter though, you could go either way. And now I have to take a shower thanks to you!" He pushed Magnus's head off his lap, kissed him gently before heading towards the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Magnus yelled after him.

"Someone's got to let Izzy in." he yelled back. "Maybe later." He spun round and winked before closing the bathroom door behind him.

There was a buzz from the intercom.

Magnus walked over and pressed the speak button. "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" He yelled in a booming tone.

"You know perfectly well who it is!" Izzy yelled back up. "Open the damn door."

Magnus chuckled and opened the door.

Izzy flew in. "Where's Alec?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too." Magnus replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." She was out of breath. "I came as soon as I could. What's up?"

Magnus lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's about Christopher. The boy we've sort of adopted. He's staying with us for a week. He has a few... Problems that don't really work out in our favour."

"Such as?" Izzy stared over at the door of Chris's bedroom. "I swear that door..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Wasn't there before, I know. He's homophobic, which," he laughed nervously, "isn't really the best thing considering."

"Can I talk to him?" she asked. "See what's going on with him."

Magnus shrugged. "You can try. Alec had to talk to him a while ago about being respectful and stuff. He did seem to listen to him, so he's getting better." He gestured to the door.

Isabelle knocked firmly on the door. "Christopher?" she asked through the door. "Can I come in?"

On the other side of the door, Christopher paused. He was pretty sure that neither Alec or Magnus were women.

"Chris." The voice came again. "I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister. Can I come in?"

Chris padded over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood a girl. She looked about 16 years old, with long black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Of course." He smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

Magnus's mouth fell open in shock. Seriously? A few words and she had already won his trust. Well, that was Izzy's way about things.

Alec emerged from the bathroom, his hair soaking and smelling of sandalwood. "Has Izzy arrived?" He walked over, drying his hair with a towel, causing it to stand on end.

Magnus was still staring at the door, wide-eyed. He pointed at the door. "She's in there, talking to Christopher."

"Really?" Alec questioned in disbelief.

"That's what I thought. I guess Izzy just has a way with people."

Inside the room, Isabelle was sat on the edge of Chris's bed. "Bit dull for Magnus's taste"she muttered.

Christopher was fiddling with the zip on his suitcase.

"So, why did you end up here?" Izzy asked bluntly.

Chris just stared at her.

"I mean, if you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine by me." Isabelle stuttered.

"No." said Chris quickly. "I want to talk about it. I just haven't had the chance to say anything to Alec or Magnus yet." He took a deep breath and began.

Alec stood outside the door, trying to hear something that they were saying, but he hadn't been able to pick anything up.

"Oh, by the way," Magnus called from the armchair, "it won't work. You can't hear anything. There are silencing charms on all the doors. Except the front door. I like to know who's arriving."

Alec sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Any particular reasons for that?" he asked.

"What, the silencing charms or the being able to hear who's arriving?"

"Both." Alec answered.

Magnus smirked. "Well, I like to be able to know if someone's outside my door, ready to attack me, so no silencing charm. I have silencing charms on the other doors because, darling, you are quite the screamer."

Alec turned a violent shade of crimson. "Indiscreet." he muttered.

"Who's quite the screamer?" Isabelle came into the room, followed by Christopher. They both threw themselves at the sofa.

"No-one." Alec glared at Magnus, while he just laughed at his clearly furious boyfriend.

"He is." Magnus chuckled, while Izzy looked horrified.

"Thanks for that lovely image Magnus."

"There's something I want to tell you all." Chris interrupted.

"Sure. Fire away." Alec looked at Izzy, hoping her expression could give him some idea of what he was about to say.

"There is a reason that I can appear homophobic at times. It's not just because I want to be mean to people who are different. No offence." He gestured at Magnus and Alec.

"When I was younger, I lived with my mum and dad. My mum died when I was seven, and my dad married again. But he married another man. I didn't really understand at the time. All I knew was that he had replaced my mum, like she had never even been there at all. And it was horrible. Like she had never even mattered or..."

At this point, he burst into tears. Magnus just looked terrified, while Alec put his arm around Chris's shaking shoulders.

"Shhh. It's okay. We aren't like that, I promise." Alec considered what he had just said. He might not have been like that, but was Magnus? After all, he was 800 years old. He had left people behind, watched people die and he had just moved on. Was that what was going to happen to him?

That night, Alec lay in bed, thinking about what he had said to Chris. It was inevitable. Magnus would move on, forget about him. As if he had never existed.

The bed moved beside him as Magnus climbed in. Alec turned to face him.

"I know. You've been thinking about what happened with Chris." He leant in and kissed him lightly. "I promise, there is no-one else after you. There could never be anyone else but you."

Alec smiled. "I love you." He said sleepily.

"I love you too." he whispered into the top of Alec's head. He curled in close to Magnus, closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep. Magnus stroked his hair. He knew that one day, Alec would grow old and weak, whereas he would keep on living, keep surviving, never ageing. Maybe he was attracted to mortals because of their frailty, the light of human life that could so easily be snuffed out.

Don't think of that, he thought to himself. All that mattered was making the most of the little time he had with Alec.

* * *

There it is! And I'm sorry for more depressingness. I also apologise for any spelling mistakes you might come across in any chapters, my keyboard has dyslexia. Please review!


	7. Decorating (Day 2)

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long! But here it is, the next chapter. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chris woke up to the sound of scratching at his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed. He shuffled over to the door and pulled it open gently. On the other side of the door, stood a cat. It stared up at him reproachfully.**

"So I guess you're Chairman Meow then?" Chris mumbled. He reached down to stroke him behind the ears. The Chairman flopped to the floor and purred loudly. Chris smirked and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. Chris climbed back under the duvet, setting the Chairman down on his lap.

"You have eyes like Magnus's." He observed. "Strange..." How could a man have cat's eyes?

But then again, Magnus was a strange man.

"Where is my cat?" A ominous sounding voice boomed from outside the door. The Chairman's head perked up at the familiar voice.

Christopher scooped up the cat in his arms and walked out of his room.

"Here he is." Chris approached Magnus and handed him the Chairman.

"Thanks." Magnus smiled at him. "Anything you want to do today?"

Chris stared at the floor. "Maybe, we could redecorate my room? It's a bit plain."

Magnus beamed. "Of course we can! ALEC!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alec stepped groggily out of his bedroom. "You could have been nice and woken me up gently. I'm too tired." He moaned, heading back for the comfort of his bed.

Magnus sprinted to Alec and grabbed him, shaking him up and down.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled at him.

Alec scowled. "I bloody hate you."

Magnus smirked and kissed him on the end of his nose. "No you don't. How could you ever hate such a gorgeous creature?"

Alec laughed and kissed him lightly. "I couldn't." He sat down on the sofa. "So what's going on today then?" He asked.

"We were going to decorate my room." said Chris quietly.

"Any colour in particular? Black's a good one." Alec suggested.

Magnus punched him in the arm. "It cannot be black, like your soul."

Alec pretended to look hurt. "Just because your soul is filled with rainbows and glitter, does not mean the rest of the world does too."

"But rainbows and glitter are the only way forward! Maybe blue or green?" Magnus put in.

Chris thought for a second. "I like green. But an emeraldy sort of green. Like the Emerald City."

Magnus clapped excitedly. "I love the Wizard of Oz! And green it is then!" He snapped his fingers and three pots of green paint appeared. "We'd better make a start then."

Alec groaned. "How come you don't use magic to turn the walls that colour?"

Magnus smirked at him. "Because, darling, where is the fun in that?"

Alec heaved himself up off the sofa. "Fine. But I'm doing this for you." He pointed at Chris. "Do you have any old sheets we can cover his stuff with?"

"I do. They're pretty badly stained though." Magnus smirked.

"With what?" Alec inquired.

Magnus laughed. "I think you know the answer to that question."

Alec went bright red. "Oh. Maybe we should leave the sheets then. You can always get rid of any paint stains afterwards."

Chris looked confused. "I don't get it. What are they stained with?"

Alec went an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Don't worry about it."

Magnus just chuckled. "I think these sheets need changing too."

"SHUT UP! You're so indiscreet!" Alec yelled at him, barely containing his laughter. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you love me, that's why. Anyway, let's go!" He grabbed a can of paint and gestured at the others to follow.

Alec and Chris grabbed a can each and followed Magnus into the room.

"It's bigger than I remember." Alec gazed around the room. "How long do you think it'll take us?"

"Oh, I don't know... A few hours?" Magnus guessed.

Alec sighed. "I may well lose the will to live before then." He leant against the wall and slumped to the floor.

Chris took Alec's hand in his own and tried to pull him away from the wall. "Don't give up so easily! Come on!" He tugged at Alec's arm.

"Wow, you're determined!" Alec said with surprise. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Later that evening, they were all sat down watching the Wizard of Oz, as Chris had requested and Magnus had begged. He was like a child at times, Alec thought.

Chris was sat curled up in the armchair, watching avidly, while Magnus lay across Alec's lap, slowly falling asleep. How could he be falling asleep? It was all getting exciting. The Wicked Witch had just sent the flying monkeys to get Dorothy.

Who was he kidding? Alec hated the Wizard of Oz. He was only watching it to keep Magnus and Chris happy.

Alec glanced at his watch. It was nearly 11 o' clock.

"Chris, I think you need to go to bed now. It's late." Alec said, Magnus's eyes snapping open at the sound of his voice.

Chris looked over pleadingly. "Please can I stay up a bit longer? Just to watch the end?"

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, but it is late. We can watch the rest in the morning. Besides, look at Mags. He's falling asleep."

Magnus raised a hand to acknowledge the fact that he was listening.

Chris sighed. "I guess you're right." He stood up and headed towards his room. "Night Alec. Night Magnus. See you in the morning."

"Night." They chorused, as Chris shut the door to his room.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." stated Alec. "You look like you could use the sleep."

Magnus smirked at him. "You do know, if I go to bed, I'm not going to sleep, if you know what I mean." Magnus winked.

Alec's blush was hidden in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the light of the television. "I don't want to have to change the sheets again."

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec. "Like you said earlier, I can get rid of the stains afterwards."

Alec laughed. "Honestly... Come on then."

They both got up and entered their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

So there you have it! Not my standard ending, but I wanted to try something different. Please review! ;)


	8. Jace Meets Chris

Bonjour mon ami. Here it is, hope you enjoy and please review! :) ;) :P :D

* * *

**The following morning, Chris, Alec and Magnus were sat at the table, slowly eating their breakfast. Chairman Meow was purring contentedly, asleep under the table.**

"Did you guys hear any weird noises last night?" Chris asked through a mouthful of toast. "Because they sounded like they were coming from your room."

"What kind of noises?" Magnus managed to look calm.

"Like growling noises. Like an animal." Chris replied.

Alec blushed. "I didn't hear anything. Did you hear anything Magnus?"

"No, I didn't hear anything at all." Magnus choked on his laughter. "So how was the night in the Emerald City?" he changed the subject quickly.

Chris smiled. "The green's a very relaxing colour, actually. Thanks for helping me decorate."

Alec grinned. "You're welcome."

Just then, the intercom buzzed. Magnus sighed and paced over. He pressed the speak button.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" he boomed.

"You know," a snide tone answered, "one day, you'll deafen someone."

Alec looked startled. "Get him to go. Do anything, just make him leave. I don't want to tell him yet."

Chris looked puzzled. "Tell who?"

"My adoptive brother, Jace. I don't want to tell him about the whole adoption thing yet. After all, he is adopted. Might bring back painful memories." Alec explained. "Magnus, please!"

Magnus sighed. "And you're here because...?" he asked.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't heard from my brother in days. It might be quite nice to see him."

"Well, he's not here at the moment, so you'll have to come back another time. Sorry." Magnus let go of the speak button and paced back to his chair.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from downstairs. Magnus ran to the door and flung it open, staring down the steps to see Jace standing there with a broken, cracked door on the floor.

"You gave me no other choice." He shrugged and walked up the steps, pushing past Magnus. "I can tell when you're lying Bane."

"Bloody Wayland." Magnus muttered and followed him into the apartment.

Alec had scarpered off somewhere, and had left Chris sitting at the table.

"Who's he?" Jace gestured at Chris.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Jace, this is Christopher. He's staying with us for the week."

Jace looked from Magnus, to Chris, and back to Magnus.

"And why, pray tell, is he staying with you?" Jace questioned.

"Well... I'm not sure if Alec would want me to tell you, but I'm sure he'd be delighted to tell you himself." Magnus smiled. "Alec! Get out here!"

Alec stepped out of Chris's room, where he had ducked into to hide from Jace.

As he walked to stand next to Magnus, he punched him in the arm. "Asshole." He said firmly.

Magnus rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

Alec smiled at him sarcastically (if a smile can be sarcastic?). "For telling him that I was here when you knew full well I didn't want to tell him."

"I'm sorry." Magnus pulled him in for a hug. "I really am."

Alec nuzzled his head into Magnus's chest. "I know. You always are. And I always forgive you." He raised his head to kiss Magnus on the cheek. He turned to Jace.

"Well, we were looking into adoption and Chris needed a place to stay quickly, so we- well, Magnus actually, I was sleeping- decided to take him in. Just for a week, to see how we get on. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just wanted to wait for the right time." Alec explained and looked at Jace, hoping his facial expressions would portray some kind of emotion.

"Just one question. Has he touched any of the furniture?" Jace looked genuinely worried.

"Of course I have." put in Chris. "I needed to sit down somewhere. Why, was I not meant to touch it?" he asked confusedly.

Magnus just chuckled. "It's fine to touch the furniture. Just Jace messing with you."

Jace twitched nervously. "Not clean. Not clean. Not clean." he muttered under his breath.

"Alec, your brother's weird." Chris got up from the table and walked into his room. "I'm getting dressed." He yelled before shutting the door behind him.

"And we needed to know that because?" Magnus called after him. Chris either didn't hear, or just ignored him. "Oh and by the way Jace, I wouldn't lean against that wall. Our first time, remember?" he winked at Alec and laughed.

Jace squealed like a girl and jumped about 20 feet in the air. "Eww..."

Alec hit him again. "You're so indiscreet."

Magnus just laughed. "It's one of the things you love about me."

"It's one of the few things I hate about you." Alec smiled. "Are we going to watch the Wizard of Oz?"

* * *

So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	9. Pancakes

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the next chapter. When I was writing it, I nearly wrote 'he snapped his fingers and another plate of fanfiction appeared, which got me thinking... How cool would that be? If you could have a plate of FanFiction and just eat it? Just my random ramblings on. Anyway, please enjoy! And please review! ;)**

* * *

**Day 4**

That night, they'd finished watching the Wizard of Oz. Well, Chris and Magnus were watching. Alec was complaining about every aspect of the film, while Jace, who for some bizarre reason had stayed, was just rocking backwards and forwards, occasionally muttering things like 'unsanitary' and 'why there, of all places'.

The next morning, Alec woke up earlier than everyone else. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his phone. It was half past four, far too early for anyone else to be awake. He looked over at Magnus, who was sleeping contentedly, with Chairman Meow sprawled over his stomach. Alec smirked as Magnus rolled over, half squishing the Chairman. They both let out a yelp, the Chairman from being squashed, and Magnus from having Chairman Meow's claws in his stomach.

"What the bloody hell...?" Magnus stuttered, looking around dazedly.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep." Alec said, stroking the Warlock's hair.

"Well, I'm awake now, thanks to that godforsaken cat." He grumbled. "What time is it anyway?"

Alec checked his phone again. "Twenty-eight minutes to five."

"Wow, that's precise. And I swear the Chairman is just jealous of the relationship I have with my duvet."

Alec pretended to look shocked. "You're cheating on me... With a duvet?!" he said, in a slightly raised voice, but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

"Yes, his name is Alex and we're very happy. I hope you can understand." Magnus joked, pulling the duvet closer around him.

Alec laughed and snatched the duvet away from him. "I'm burning him."

Magnus's mouth fell open in horror. "No! Alex! The love of my life!" He tried to get up and grab the duvet from Alec, but he was pushed back down by Alec's foot.

"I thought I was the love of your life?" Alec smirked.

"Can I get up?" Magnus asked.

"Am I the love of your life? Or is it," He shook the duvet. "Alex?"

Magnus pushed Alec's foot to the side and quickly stood up. "You, of course, stupid." He kissed Alec quickly as he walked past. "Breakfast?" he called back.

"Coming." Alec threw the duvet back on to the bed and exited the room. He went to sit down on the sofa when he stopped suddenly. "What the hell?" he yelled, startling Magnus.

"What is it?" Magnus ran in from the kitchen. "Jace?"

The shape on the sofa turned around. It was a bleary eyed Jace. He sat up groggily. "Where am I?"

Magnus folded his arms. "Where you are, Wayland, is on my sofa. Where you shouldn't be. And I though you said the sofa wasn't clean?"

Jace looked up at him. "I was so tired in the end, that I didn't really care about whether it was clean or not. And would you have really let me walk home alone in the dark?"

"Yes. Because you're a Shadowhunter. You can protect yourself." Magnus stormed off back to the kitchen.

Jace looked confusedly at Alec. "What's up with him today?" he whispered, as if in fear of being heard.

"It's early. He should still be asleep." Alec looked over to the kitchen door. "I should probably go check if he's okay." He wandered slowly to the kitchen and leant against the door frame.

Magnus was stirring something in a pan that looked like pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Alec enquired, walking over to stand next to Magnus.

"You guessed it." Magnus replied stiffly, still stirring, not even looking at Alec.

"Look at me." Magnus slowly turned his head to look Alec in the eye. The expression on Alec's face looked like he was exploring his mind through those gold-green slitted eyes, trying to find an answer.

"What are you looking for?" Magnus said softly.

Alec sighed, placing his hands on Magnus's chest. "Why are you so annoyed that Jace slept on the sofa?"

Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck. "I guess it's just the fact that he didn't even ask. It would have been polite to have been asked, instead of him just crashing there without a word."

Alec chuckled. "You're annoyed because of that? You should know Jace well enough by now to know that he doesn't ask. He just does. Don't be annoyed at him."

Magnus laughed. "Well, know you've asked me not to be annoyed at him, I can't keep holding a grudge against him, can I?"

Alec looked surprised. "You don't have to do everything I ask you to, you know."

"Oh, but I do. It keeps you happy. Therefore, it keeps me happy. Keeping us both happy." Magnus pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

"How many times can you use happy in one speech?" Alec mumbled into his chest.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a speech, was it?" Magnus smirked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Alec laughed, disentangling himself from Magnus's arms. "Anytime you want. Except now. We have guests. And he's already mentally traumatised enough."

"I'd say so." He paused and sniffed the air, before whirling round yelling "no, no, no! The pancakes!"

The pancake mix was now a smouldering pile of ash (if that's even possible) in the bottom of the pan.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who can't cook then!" Alec laughed.

Magnus looked crestfallen. "You distracted me." He said miserably.

"But that's what I do best." Alec pushed Magnus up against the counter and kissed him passionately.

At that moment, Jace walked into the kitchen to find out where the smell of burning was coming from. He saw Alec and Magnus locked in an embrace and his mouth fell open.

"Not the kitchen too!" He screamed, before running out.

Magnus broke away and yelled after Jace, "We can be louder if you'd like!"

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem with that Mags." Alec smirked. "Remember, it's early and Chris is still asleep. We don't want to wake him up."

"Well, you'd be the one waking him up, what with the whole screaming-my-name thing." Magnus laughed manically and ducked to avoid Alec's fist. "I'm ordering breakfast."

Alec looked bemused. "From where, exactly?"

"The world of magic." He snapped his fingers and on the counter appeared a pile of pancakes. "Food!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not setting foot in that kitchen!" Jace yelled back.

"Shut up! You'll wake Chris!" Alec said exasperatedly.

"Too late." A sleepy looking Chris walked into the room. "Ooh, pancakes." His eyes lit up as he grabbed one off the top of the pile. "Where's Jace?" he asked.

Magnus smirked at Alec. "Let's just say... I don't think he'll be coming in here anytime soon."

Alec laughed. "I'm just going to ring Izzy quickly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Izzy's number.

She picked up after two rings. "What do you want? Do you know how early it is?" She yelled angrily.

"Do you want pancakes?" Alec enquired.

"Of course I want pancakes. Bring them to me." Izzy joked.

"Well, they're here. And so is Jace. So come round if you want. But I warn you, they'll all be gone soon. See you in a bit." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Izzy's on her way." Alec stated, grabbing a pancake. The last pancake.

"Oh hell no, that was my one! Give it back!" Magnus demanded.

Alec held it high above his head. "How many have you had?"

"Three. But does it matter?" A devilish grin spread over Magnus's face. He snapped his fingers and the pancake appeared in his hand. "Ha." He took a bite out of it. "Delicious." He said, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Oh, you heartless son of a bitch." Alec pretended to sulk.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers again. Another plate of pancakes appeared.

"Ooh, more pancakes!" Chris went to grab one, but Magnus slapped his hand away. "Save some for Izzy and Alec."

"And me!" Jace yelled from the other room.

"If you want some, then you have to come and get them!" Alec called back.

"I'd rather die." Jace mumbled to himself, vowing never to go into the kitchen again.

* * *

I don't normally include passionate kissing, so that must have come from the far reaches of my brain where I never go! And I have rediscovered my love of Professor Layton. So I meed to go buy the movie. Please review! If you didn't like it, then fair enough, it's not everyone's cup of tea/coffee/ hot chocolate/ whatever beverage you wish to have in this non existent cup.


	10. Shadowhunting

**Hello, lovely people! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Just then, the intercom buzzed. Magnus walked over to do his usual "who-dares-disturb-the-high-warlock" routine, when Alec ran past, hitting into him to get the door.**

"What the hell?" yelled Magnus.

Alec flung open the door. There stood a very bleary eyed Isabelle.

"Where are my pancakes you mother fucker?" Izzy demanded angrily. "You dragged me out of bed so I want pancakes!"

Magnus tutted. "Language, Isabelle. Set a good example for Christopher."

Izzy stormed into the kitchen, muttering something about showing Chris a good example of stabbing someone through the head.

She flopped down onto one of the chairs and grabbed a pancake, eating it slowly.

"Hey Izzy." Chris said sleepily.

Isabelle reached over and ruffled his hair. "Sup." she sprayed a mouthful of pancake all over the table.

Magnus grimaced. "Nice." He snapped his fingers and the chewed up pancake disappeared.

"So what's planned for today?" Izzy asked, making sure she had swallowed all the pancake before talking. (It sounds so wrong... Hehe)

"Well," Magnus announced. "I for one would quite like to go back to sleep."

Jace gave a noncommittal shrug, while Alec just answered, "I don't mind. Whatever anyone else feels like doing."

Magnus headed back to his bedroom. "I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." He slammed the door behind him.

"Well, that's one of us sorted then." Alec sat down. "What about the rest of us?"

Before anyone could answer, Izzy's phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Mom." She said before putting the phone to her ear. "What's the matter?" She asked, her face contorted into an expression of worry. Her face fell. "We'll be right there." She hung up and pushed the phone back in her pocket. "We've got a couple of Achaierai demons to deal with." She stood up quickly, grabbing Jace and running for the door. "Meet you at the Institute in ten?" She asked Alec. He nodded back briefly before heading to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Chris.

"I have to go and fight some demons. It's sort of my job, I suppose. But I'll be back later. You've got Magnus to look after you, you'll be fine. Wait a sec, I've got to get into my gear." He ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Magnus was half asleep when Alec came in. "What's going on?" He pushed himself into a sitting position.

Alec was rummaging through the wardrobe. "We've got an emergency with some Achaierai demons." He looked at Magnus. "Nothing we can't handle." He found his gear and quickly pulled it on. He approached the bed, kissed Magnus quickly and said "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Please be careful." Magnus held his arms and looked him in the eye.

"I will." He pulled himself from Magnus's grip and left the room.

Magnus heard a "see you later Chris" and a door slam. And he was gone. Just like that. He lay down again, pulling himself under the covers. He felt like he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life, to not move or speak to anyone again.

"Magnus?" A faint voice came from the doorway. "Can I come in?

Magnus unwrapped his head from the duvet. Chris was stood there, peering round the door frame. Magnus smirked at him. "Sure." He patted the bed next to him. Chris sat down. "So what's up?"

"You're worrying me." Chris admitted.

Magnus looked puzzled. "Why am I worrying you?"

Chris sighed. "Well, you seem really unhappy whenever Alec needs to go somewhere and you can't come with him. But this time, it seems worse. You're acting like he's not going to come back. He is going to come back, isn't he?" Chris looked on the verge of tears.

Magnus pulled Chris closer and held him tightly. "Of course he's going to come back. I just worry in case something happens to him, that's all. I couldn't bear it if he got hurt."

Magnus knew what he was saying was a lie. Not all of it, but some of it. It was true that he wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to him, but he could never guarantee that he would come back.

"Brilliant." Magnus mumbled. Now all he could think about was if Alec didn't come home. What if he died out there, and he didn't know about it?

Something inside him told him he would know about it, he'd feel it if Alec died. But he couldn't be sure.

For all he knew, when Alec went demon hunting, he might never see him again.

"Come on." Chris said softly. "Let's take your mind off it." He took Magnus's hand and tried to pull him out of bed. "Come on!"

Magnus sighed, peeled back the duvet and allowed himself to be led by Chris into the front room. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

Chris looked at him in confusion for a second. "I don't know, you decide. You're the one who needs to be distracted."

Alec normally distracts me, Magnus thought, smirking. "Well, let's put on a film then."

"Can we watch the Wizard of Oz then?" Chris asked hopefully.

Magnus would have preferred to watch Gilligan's Island, but it was whatever kept Chris happy, he supposed.

"Sure." Magnus grabbed the DVD box off the TV cabinet and pushed the disc into the DVD player. He flung himself at the sofa. The movie began to play.

It had got to the part when Dorothy was singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" when Chris suddenly spoke and startled Magnus.

"You live in the rainbow." He laughed.

Magnus smirked at him. "Indeed I do. At least I don't live in the Emerald City."

Chris pretended to sulk. "I like the Emerald City!"

Magnus was about to make a clever comment when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Izzy.

"What's wrong?" Magnus panicked, instantly fearing the worst. "Is Alec alright?"

Izzy was crying now. "Magnus, he's been injured. Really badly injured."

* * *

Oohh cliffhanger, because I'm a heartless bitch! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I just realised thag because I've made this a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be the third chapter for Day 4


	11. Revival and Arguments

Hello again, two updates in one night, you lucky people. Unless reading this is like torture, then not so lucky. Anyway please enjoy and review ;) :P

* * *

**Magnus sat stunned for a few minutes, before crashing back to reality.**

"Get him back here, NOW!" he yelled. "And don't think about stopping on the way." He hung up and curled up into a ball on the sofa, sobbing silently.

"Magnus, what happened?" Chris asked.

Magnus looked up at Chris. His mascara had run down his face, his hair messy and some of the spikes dented. "Alec's been attacked by a demon. And-and- I don't know if he's okay." He tried to regain his composure and snapped his fingers. In an instant, his mascara and hair were perfect again. "Sorry." He sniffed. "I just worry about him, you know."

Chris came and sat on the sofa next to Magnus. "It's okay. He'll be fine. You can heal him."

A knock came at the door and Magnus ran over to it. He flung it open. "Get him inside now." He demanded.

Jace and Izzy came in carrying Alec across their shoulders.

It looked bad. Alec was unconscious, with blood pouring freely through his shirt. It looked dangerously close to his heart. His breathing was ragged.

Jace and Izzy lay him down on the bed.

"GET OUT!" Magnus cried. "I can't heal him with you all here!"

Izzy and Jace backed out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Magnus ripped open Alec's shirt to see the wound. It was a long claw mark slashed into his chest, that stood out from the other silvery-white marks that were once runes and the thick black lines that covered him. Next to the wound was an iratze. At least they tried, Magnus thought. He snapped his fingers, blue flames flying from his fingertips. He began to draw the flames over the wound, slowly patching up the skin.

"Come on Alec." He begged. "Please wake up. Please wake up."

He pulled the flames across the Shadowhunter's chest again, but slower this time. The remnants of the wound closed up, staunching the flow of blood. Alec was pale and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Alec emitted a gasp as his eyes flew open. "Magnus?"

Magnus's face broke into a grin, and he promptly started to cry. "Don't ever do that again, you bastard! I thought I'd lost you!" He hugged Alec tightly, sobbing into his chest.

Alec smiled weakly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

Magnus drew up his head. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Alec raised his hand to cup Magnus's cheek. "You won't lose me. I promise." He sat up and kissed him tenderly, before lying down and closing his eyes.

"Try to sleep." Magnus advised him. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to explain what's happening to Jace and Izzy." He backed out of the room slowly as Alec rolled over and fell asleep.

As soon as Magnus walked out of the room, Izzy and Jace bombarded him with questions.

"What's happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"Will he still be able to hunt?"

Magnus breathed deeply. "Okay, firstly, due to my magnificent healing skills, Alec is fine. He's sleeping. And yes, he will be able to hunt, but I'd give him a few weeks. Not that I'm particularly impressed with the idea of him going hunting."

"But that's what Alec does. That's what we all do. You can't stop him from doing it."

"Well look where it got him this time!" Magnus yelled angrily. "He could have died if you hadn't got him here in time. Do you honestly think I could live another day if I lost him?"

Jace was clearly offended by this. "Oh yes, because you can fix everything with a snap of your fingers because you're the fucking High Warlock of Brooklyn. Well, do you know what? That doesn't

make you anymore special than the rest of us. Just because you have magic you assume that you're better than us. You assume you're wiser because you've lived for hundreds of years. You assume that we don't care about Alec either. Do you think that we could live with ourselves if Alec died? Of course we couldn't, because we'd probably be partly to blame. So you're not the only one who cares about Alec. I've known him since we were children. You've known him for a very brief period of time. Are you sure you even know him at all?" Jace was determined, and his expression was smug, knowing he was hurting Magnus.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Magnus pointed at the door. "Now."

Jace stormed out the door.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I-I'll try and talk to him." Izzy apologised.

"I'll ring you if there are any changes." Magnus smiled and held the door open for her.

"Bye." She said quietly before slipping out of the door silently. Magnus closed the door and knocked on Chris's bedroom door. "Chris?" he called. "Are you alright?" He heard sniffing from the other side of the door. He opened it slowly to see Chris crying on his bed. He looked up as Magnus came in. "Is Alec going to be okay?" He asked, blinking through tear filled eyes.

"He'll be fine." Magnus reassured him. "Do you want to come and see him?"

Chris nodded and followed him into the other room. Alec was fast asleep, wrapped tightly under the covers.

"See? Told you he was okay." He patted Chris on the head.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Chris announced.

Magnus checked the time on the alarm clock. "But it's the middle of the day!"

Chris shrugged. "I know, but I'm tired." He walked back to his room to rest.

Magnus lay down on the bed next to Alec. He stirred in his sleep, rolling over and pressing his face against Magnus's arm. Magnus took one of Alec's hands and rubbed his knuckles.

Within seconds he was asleep, dreaming of the time he would spend with Alec, now knowing how much time they both had.

* * *

So there you have it. Please review! :) ;) :P


	12. Recovery

Bonjour everyone, I apologise for taking so long, I've had a lot to do recently. I have now discovered my love for Jack/Ianto. Anywho, please enjoy and review!

I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so just to clarify, I don't own TMI. If I did, they would just purely be Alec and Magnus ;)

* * *

**Alec stirred in his sleep, his mind being pulled apart by horrific thoughts. Yesterday's attack, childhood memories that he'd rather forget, death and destruction.**

He remembered vividly the night Max had died, when he saw him in his father's arm. If only he'd been able to help.

He woke with a start in a cold sweat and looked at the clock. 2:25am. Early, even for his standards. Magnus was still fast asleep, snoring lightly, his chest rising and falling.

He crept out of bed, so as not to disturb him. The bed creaked as he removed his weight from it. He winced, but the noise had not woken Magnus.

He grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe before sneaking out of the room and into the bathroom to get changed. When he came out of the bathroom, Magnus was stood there waiting, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing? It's half past two. And why are you dressed?"

Alec sighed. "I was going for a walk to clear my head. Been having nightmares again."

Magnus lent back against the wall. "You could have woken me up. I'm happy to listen if you want to talk about it, you know."

"I know, it's just-" Alec stammered. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up just to talk about some stupid nightmares."

Magnus held him tightly against his chest. "It's not stupid if it's important to you. And I only look peaceful because I'm not trying to be anything I'm not. That only happens when I sleep. All pretences just wash away."

Alec looked at him with curiosity. "Pretences?"

"Well, all the being loud and brash. I wear make-up and bright clothes to draw attention away from the aspects of me that aren't normal. Take my eyes, for example. Do you know anyone else with cat eyes?"

Alec shook his head before Magnus continued.

"People stare at things either because they are captured by their exquisite beauty, or because there's something wrong with them, imperfections, if you like. With me, it's the imperfections, like my eyes or my non existent belly-button. I wear all this make-up because that way, I can choose to let people stare at me, they don't stare at me because of my flaws."

Alec smirked. "Well, I don't stare at you because of your flaws, which I don't count as flaws. Like you said, I was captured by your exquisite beauty, and don't deny it, it exists, even if you can't see it. You don't need to care about what other people think. The people that mind don't matter and the people that matter don't mind."

Magnus looked at him quizzically. "Did you just quote ?"

"Yes I did. But that's not what matters. Don't get yourself down."

Magnus smiled as Alec kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about your nightmares?"

Alec nodded and they both headed back to the bedroom.

Chris woke up to the sound of birds, which was unusual. He hadn't left the window open, so why were they so loud? He cracked open one eye to see a swarm of birds circling his head. He sat bolt upright, now fully awake. He heard a chuckle from outside the door.

"Magnus!" He yelled.

The door swung slowly open, Magnus peering round, trying to keep a straight face. "Morning. What can I do for you?"

Chris gestured to the birds flying above him. "Why?"

"Oh, Alec was bored and I thought it would be amusing." Magnus explained.

"Don't drag me into this!" Alec called from the living room.

Chris heaved himself out of bed. "How's Alec doing?" he asked.

Magnus beckoned for Chris to follow him. "Come see."

Chris followed Magnus into the living room, where Alec lay sprawled out across the sofa. "As you can see, he's feeling much better as he has taken up his usual position of the entire sofa." Magnus glared at him through slitted eyes.

Alec just smirked. "Sorry, am I in your way?" he asked innocently.

Magnus chuckled. "Don't play innocent with me. It's not your style. And yes you are. Shove over."

Alec just laughed and folded his arms. "Make me."

"I will kick your sorry ass all the way round the world and back if you do mot move the hell over." Magnus mimicked Alec, folding his arms across his chest.

Alec sighed and raised his head up slightly, making sure Magnus was sat down before putting his head in his lap. "How are Jace and Izzy?" Alec asked.

Magnus tensed slightly. "Oh, they're fine. They'll probably want to come and see you later."

Alec looked up in confusion. "What happened with you and them to make you sound so nervous?"

Magnus sighed. "If you must know, I may have got into a tiny bit of an argument with Jace..."

Alec looked disappointed. "What did you say to him?" He asked angrily.

"Just... Stuff." Magnus mumbled.

Alec sat upright and glared at the uncomfortable warlock. "Be specific. What exactly did you say?" he demanded.

"Basically that it was his fault you got attacked." Magnus muttered under his breath.

"I didn't catch that." Alec folded his arms.

"That it was his fault you got attacked." He spoke clearly, making sure that Alec could hear him perfectly.

"But it wasn't. It was my fault. I should have been more careful." Alec said quietly.

"And then he started off the whole me not knowing you at all thing." Magnus continued.

Alec put his head back down. "Well, that was unfair." He stated calmly. "I'll talk to him when I'm feeling a little better."

Magnus looked down at him quizzically. "But you're absolutely fine."

Alec tutted. "No, I'm not. I had a near death experience. Now, fetch me a glass of orange juice slave!" He clicked his fingers and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Magnus chuckled before sliding out from underneath Alec's head. "You got the slave part right." He winked and headed for the kitchen.

Alec buried his head in the sofa, as he had gone a bright shade of scarlet.

* * *

So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! ;)


	13. Zombies and Witchlight (Day IDK)

**Hello people. I was sitting in a Charlie Higson talk today (inspirational guy, and really funny too) and the idea came fully formed in my mind. The witchlight part came to me in R.E because, let's face it, when is a better time to write a FanFiction than while learning about God and listening to your headmaster's audiobook voice, practically falling asleep. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! ;)**

* * *

**"ALEC!" Magnus screamed. (Haha, sorry I couldn't resist) "HELP!"**

Alec ran into the bathroom. "What the hell's going on?" he shouted in a panicked tone.

Magnus was pointing to his face. "Look at it!" He yelled again. "Look. At. It."

Alec peered closely at Magnus's face. There was a tiny blemish under his right eye. "It's a tiny spot." he sighed. "You didn't need to give me a heart attack!"

Magnus's mouth fell open in shock. "Tiny?" he exclaimed. "It's fucking massive! It's the first sign. There will be a zombie apocalypse!" He ran around screaming for a bit, before Alec caught him by the waist.

"There's not going to be a zombie apocalypse. And you can hardly see it. You look perfect to me." He kissed him quickly before letting go of his waist.

"Yeah, but you're obliged to say that." Magnus walked out of the bathroom, into the living room and sat on the sofa. "Can we watch Night Of The Living Dead?" he asked.

"Wasn't that made years ago?" Alec asked. "Please don't make me watch anymore old movies!" he pleaded.

"Ooh, I have the perfect idea. Night Of The Living Dead, followed by The Wizard of Oz, then..." he paused. "Gilligan's Island!"

Alec fell to the floor. "No!" he screamed. "Don't make me!"

Chris walked calmly into the room. "I heard screaming." He said casually, sitting in one of the chairs.

"When?" asked Magnus.

"Well, now and last night. It was muffled screaming though, so I didn't think much of it."

Alec stood up, bright red and walked over to Magnus. "I thought you put up silencing charms." he whispered harshly, elbowing him in the side.

"Ow." he spat. "And I did! He just has freakish hearing."

Alec sighed. "Make them stronger next time." He walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"What are we doing today?" asked Chris, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

Magnus clapped his hands eagerly. "I was thinking a zombie movie marathon. You're not freaked out by zombies right?"

Chris's face lit up in joy. "Are you kidding? I love zombie movies! Can we watch Zombieland?"

Magnus laughed. "Sure, I love the bit where he shoots Bill Murray. That was hilarious!" He paused for a second. "Wait, aren't you about 5 years too young to be watching that?"

Chris shrugged. "I've seen worse. 28 Days Later, stuff like that."

Magnus looked bemused. "Right..."

At that moment, Alec walked back into the room, holding his gear. Magnus's expression was one of panic. "Please tell me you aren't going hunting." His voice was higher pitched than usual and it sounded strangled.

"Relax, I'm not going, just moving my stuff. Your damned cat refuses to leave it alone." Alec walked to the sofa to put his gear down on the arm, but he dropped it.

Alec and Magnus both scrambled to pick up the dropped gear, their hands reaching the witchlight stone at the same time. It began to glow different colours between their palms, just like...

Alec let go of the stone, and it began to glow red in Magnus's hand. He had obviously remembered the last time it had done that. That horrible night...

Magnus looked Alec in the eye. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, handing it back to him. The witchlight returned to its normal white.

Alec shook his head. "No, it's fine." He put his gear on the sofa and pulled Magnus close. "Just promise me you'll never put me through that again."

Magnus tilted Alec's head up and kissed him. "Never." He mumbled against his lips. He felt Alec's mouth form a smirk beneath his own. Alec pulled away.

"Are we putting on a movie then?" he asked, sitting on the sofa, pulling Magnus down with him.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a tub of popcorn appeared on his lap and another appeared on Chris's. Magnus smirked, obviously pleased with his work.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Alec curled up into Magnus's side.

Magnus put one arm around Alec's shoulders and snapped his fingers, the TV bursting into life. Zombieland started playing.

"A zombie film? Seriously?" Alec groaned (hehe) burying his head into Magnus's shoulder. "Why?"

Magnus put his hand over Alec's mouth. "Hush." he said sternly.

Alec licked his hand and he quickly pulled it away in disgust. "Eww. I don't wan your saliva on me." he wiped his hand on Alec's arm.

"You've never complained before." Alec smirked.

Magnus kissed the top of his head. "That was different. Now hush! I'm trying to watch!"

Alec fell into silence, which he promptly broke. "Zombies don't even exist."

Magnus tilted his head to the side and poked out his tongue. "Brains..." he mumbled and bit the top of Alec's head.

Alec swatted him away. "Don't ever turn into a zombie. I really don't want to blow your brains out."

Magnus chuckled. "And you don't already? You always blow my mind. Not to mention another thing..." He smirked.

"Off topic." Alec said bluntly. "Are you watching the movie?"

"Half and half. You keep distracting me." Magnus turned to watch the movie. Chris was just sat there eating his popcorn, oblivious to anything else going on.

"Nice to know I'm that interesting." Alec kissed him on the cheek before resting his head on the warlock's shoulder.

"You're very interesting." Magnus mumbled, not looking away from the TV.

"Obviously." Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus looked at him and kissed him quickly. "You can have my full, undivided attention tonight." he said.

Alec smirked, nuzzling into Magnus's neck. "I'll hold you to that."

Magnus winked at him. "Oh, I know you will."

* * *

So, if you want to thank anyone for today's update, go and thank Mr Higson. please review and I hope you enjoyed it. See you all next time ;) :P


	14. Movies and Distractions

**Hello again, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write another chapter because I realised I never made Izzy punch Jace... And the later it gets, the fluffier my writing gets, so I'm gonna go puke everywhere... Anywho, it's kind of a filler chapter. Read if you want, if not, I don't mind...**

* * *

**Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. Magnus stood up and growled angrily into the little box mounted on the wall. "We are in the middle of a very important movie. So speak quickly."**

"Is it your sex movie by any chance?" a snide voice called up.

Magnus sighed. "What the fuck do you want Wayland?"

"If you must know, I came to check on Alec. And Izzy's here too by the way." he retorted.

"Hi Magnus." Izzy put in, just to prove she was there.

"Well, I guess you'd better come up then." Magnus opened the door and they both burst in.

"Ooh, Zombieland." Jace exclaimed and sat down on the sofa next to Alec.

"My seat." Magnus said through gritted teeth. "Move."

"Or what?" Jace smirked.

Izzy walked over to the sofa and punched Jace hard in the arm. "Stop being a dick and get up." She dragged him by the sleeve off the sofa.

"Thank you Isabelle." Magnus sat back down in his original position on the sofa as Alec put his head back on his shoulder.

"How are you then Alec?" Izzy asked awkwardly, sensing the tension among everyone.

Alec smiled at her. "I'm good thanks. Magnus did a pretty good job of healing me. Speaking of Magnus..." he glared at Jace. "You owe him an apology."

"He deserved it." Jace muttered.

"I don't care. You really hurt his feelings so just apologise." Alec said sternly.

"Sorry then." Jace said, folding his arms.

"You too Magnus." Magnus stared back at him in disbelief. Alec raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

Magnus huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry." he turned to Alec. "Happy now?" he asked.

Alec kissed him on the cheek. "Very."

"If you're staying, then take a seat. We're having a zombie movie marathon." Magnus gestured towards the two empty chairs.

Izzy slumped on the sofa.

Magnus stared in disbelief. "There are two chairs."

Izzy shrugged. "I want to sit on the sofa. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Well, it's my sofa and-"

"Our sofa." Alec interrupted.

Magnus sighed. "Our sofa, and I may feel the need to sprawl out at some point, which I can't do if you're sat there."

Izzy smirked. "If it annoys you that much then move."

Magnus sighed and stood up, moving into the empty chair, the other was now occupied by Jace.

Alec pretended to gasp in horror. "Noooooo! Magnus come back! My life force is draining!" He gasped for breath, clutching at his throat before lying still on the sofa, trying (and failing) not to laugh.

Magnus tutted. "You're such a weirdo. Why do I put up with you? And if your life force is draining, you freak, then come over here."

Alec laughed and walked over to the chair before sitting in Magnus's lap and kissing him. "You put up with me because you love me."

Magnus shrugged. "True." He kissed him back, both of them enveloped in each other, until Jace interrupted.

"Are you even watching this? It's the Bill Murray bit." He looked over at them. Neither of them were looking at the movie.

"Seriously?" Izzy exclaimed. "They were the ones who told us to hurry up because the movie was important."

"Honestly." Jace sighed. "Why I put up with you two I will never know..."

Magnus made a pleased noise and put his hands under Alec's shirt.

Jace looked over, wide eyed. "Please stop. Please. I don't want to be scarred for life."

Alec broke away, laughing. "Just wanted to freak you out a little bit. Your face.." He sighed and turned to watch the movie. "Dammit, missed the Bill Murray bit." He hit Magnus lightly. "Your fault. Stop distracting me."

Magnus chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you started it. And I can't help it if you're more interesting than the movie."

"Nice to know." Alec mumbled, as he put his head back against Magnus's chest. "Now shut up. I'm trying to watch."

They all sat in silence for a bit until Magnus broke it.

"I need coffee!" he yelled, chucking Alec off his lap and running to the kitchen.

Alec hit the floor with a thud. "Ow, you bastard!" he yelled.

"Language." Chris muttered.

Magnus stuck his head round the doorway. "Sorry, I needed coffee. I'll kiss it better later. Do you want one?" He waved a mug at Alec.

Alec shrugged. "Why not?" He pulled himself back up onto the chair.

A few minutes later, Magnus returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Alec before sitting on his lap, slowly drinking the coffee.

"Bruised, remember?" Alec winced as Magnus sat down.

"Sorry." He stood up and went back to the sofa.

Alec sighed. "I never said you couldn't sit down."

"Good good." Magnus went back over to the chair and sat down gently.

"Are you actually watching this?" Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged. "Depends whether I keep getting distracted or not."

Magnus chuckled. "You probably will be."

Jace groaned (hehe). It was going to be a long day...

* * *

So there it is... IT'S SO BLOODY LATE AND I'M SO BLOODY TIRED! And I apologise for my dirty mind where I have to point out if something sounds wrong...


	15. Sleeping

**Hello again, for the third time tonight! I'm** having a little writing frenzy, because let's face it, what's a better thing to be doing at 3:34 am? Anyway, hope you enjoy if not, that's fine by me ;)

* * *

**They got through quite a few zombie films that day. They watched Zombieland, 28 Days Later, 28 Weeks Later and Night Of The Living Dead. Well, Jace and Chris watched them. Izzy fell asleep and Alec and Magnus were far too busy wrapped up in their own little world to notice what was going on, much to Jace's horror. If he wasn't mentally scarred before, he certainly was now.**

When the last film had ended, it was half past 10.

"Well then, I'd best be off." announced Jace.

"There are spare rooms if you want to stay." said Alec sleepily.

Jace looked horrified at that idea. "If that's what you're like with other people in the room, I dread to think what it's like when you're alone. And I for one don't want to be in the building when that happens."

Alec smirked. "You do know that you've been in the same building as us when we've had sex, right?"

Jace's mouth dropped open. "I did not, and I didn't want to know it either."

Alec laughed. "Anyway, nothing's happeningtonightanyway." He poked Magnus in the ribs. He stirred slightly, dribbling on Alec's neck. "Ew." He wiped away the saliva with his hand then wiped it on Magnus's shirt. "He's fast asleep, and I don't think he has any plans about waking up anytime soon."

Jace sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. But please don't screw each other where I can hear you."

Magnus turned over, elbowing Alec in the side. "Wherever we are you'll hear us." he mumbled into Alec's chest. "Alec is quite the screamer."

Alec kissed the top of his head. "Hush, and go back to sleep."

"And on that note, I'm going to bed. Faretheewell." Jace waved with one hand and headed to one of the spare rooms, shutting the door behind him.

"Chris?" Alec called. "Can you wake Izzy up please? I would, but I have a very annoying warlock on my lap, so I can't move."

Magnus stabbed him in the side again. "You love me really."

Alec put his head on top of Magnus's. "That is true."

Chris gently shook Isabelle. "Izzy?" he whispered. "Izzy?"

Isabelle turned over and stirred. "Wha-?" she looked around. "Why aren't I at home?"

"We were watching the zombie mov- Magnus, will you stop that?" Magnus had his face pressed into Alec's neck. "Are you by any chance half-vampire, why else would you have this unnatural obsession with my neck?"

Magnus smirked and closed his eyes. "No reason" he said contentedly.

Izzy laughed. "Nice bruise." she pointed to Alec's neck. Where Magnus's head had been was a purpling bruise.

Alec looked down at him. "Fuck you." he said bluntly.

Magnus chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

Alec ignored the grinning warlock. "As I was saying, we were watching the zombie movies and you fell asleep. You're welcome to stay if you want to. Jace is." He gestured to the door that led into a spare bedroom.

"Well," sighed Izzy. "I can't be bothered to walk home, so I guess I'll stay." She stood up and headed for another door. "Night guys."

"Night." The remaining three chorused.

"Right Chris, bed." Magnus said.

For once, Chris didn't complain. He got up, walked over to the chair and hugged Magnus. "Night Mags." he smiled. "Alec, I would hug you, but he's in the way."

Alec smirked. "I know, he gets in the way of everything. It's really annoying. Night."

Chris paced to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"So what am I getting in the way of?" Magnus questioned.

"Well," began Alec, "You remember Alex the duvet, the 'love of your life'?".

Magnus smiled. "Oh Alex..." he joked.

"I've been seeing Alex for a while now, and you have it in your head that there is something between you and Alex. Well, let me tell you, there is nothing. Alex is mine!" Alec yelled throwing Magnus off his lap and running into the bedroom, throwing himself on the bed, grabbing the duvet as he did so. He lay flat across the duvet, making sure Magnus couldn't get it.

"No! Alex!" Magnus ran in screaming. "My one true love! You've taken him you heartless bastard!" He grabbed a pillow and began to hit Alec with it.

"You'll never get him back!" Alec yelled triumphantly. "He is mine!" He threw the duvet over his head, hiding from Magnus.

Magnus wormed his way under the duvet. "Just to clarify, you aren't cheating on me with a duvet, are you?"

Alec chuckled and planted a kiss on Magnus's forehead. "Of course not, idiot. It's an inanimate object."

Magnus pretended to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. "Phew. Now I don't have to worry."

Alec lay down and pulled the duvet over both of them. He curled up close to Magnus. "You didn't have to worry anyway." he mumbled in to the warlock's chest.

Magnus smiled. "I know."

And sleep set over them.

* * *

I'm also still trying to recover from a Ben and Jerry's that I had hours and hours ago. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, lately I've been writing fanfics based around a phrase or quote, in this one it was the obsession over Alec's neck thing, so I was working towards that the entire time. ;) :P


	16. Coffee

**Hello everyone. After my three chapters in one night, I decided to take a little break. But here it is now, please enjoy, or not, it's up to you. ;) ;P**

* * *

**The next morning, Alec was lying on the sofa, waiting for everyone else to wake up, watching Zombieland again. He had missed most of it the first time round, so he figured he'd make the most of the time he had without anyone distracting him.**

A loud crash came from behind him. Alec whirled round quickly to see Jace standing next to an overturned chair. He mumbled incoherently at the chair before picking it up and sitting down.

"Morning to you too." Alec turned back round to watch the movie.

"Don't you dare speak to me until I've filled up my caffeine reserves for the day." he said sternly.

Alec smirked. "Jesus, you sounded so much like Magnus then. He's practically addicted to coffee."

Jace stood up quickly, walking to the kitchen. Alec heard a gasp as Jace flung himself back round the door. "Your boyfriend is the worst boyfriend in the world. Dump him. Do it now. Go on!" Jace gestured to the room where Magnus was still sleeping. Well, where he thought he was sleeping.

"I hope you're not breaking up with me. That would be a pretty crap start to the day." A sleepy voice came from behind Alec, as two arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Never." He smirked. "And why should I break up with him?" he asked Jace.

"Because he has no bloody coffee, that's why!" Jace yelled. "It's outrageous!"

Magnus's mouth fell open in mock horror. "Oh no!" he said sarcastically. "I have magic, remember?" He removed his arms from around Alec's neck and clicked his fingers. Three cups of coffee appeared on the table and he lunged for the biggest one, drinking it quickly and placing his arms back around Alec's neck.

Alec sighed. "Am I not allowed to get my coffee?" he asked.

Magnus removed his arms again and sat down on one of the chairs. Alec grabbed his coffee and sat on the chair next to Magnus.

Magnus looked at Jace, who was drinking his coffee contentedly. "Happy now?" he asked.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, Alec, you don't have to dump him as long as he keeps up the supply of coffee."

Alec took another sip of his coffee and smirked. "I wasn't going to break up with him, even if he didn't give you coffee."

Magnus smiled and drained the rest of his drink. He snapped his fingers and another cup appeared in front of him.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? How much coffee do you need?"

Magnus picked up the cup. "A lot." He drank some before loudly announcing that he felt unwell.

"That'll be because you drank the coffee too fast." Jace added, finishing his drink.

Magnus slammed his head down on the table, covering it with his arms. "It's not my fault I need coffee." he mumbled into the table. "I'm going back to bed." he announced, standing up, kissing the top of Alec's head and messing up Jace's hair.

"Watch it Bane, I've got an image to maintain here." Jace tried to flatten his hair down.

"What, the image of an idiot?" he questioned and slammed the bedroom door before Jace could reply.

"I hate him sometimes." Jace stared into his empty cup.

"He's only joking." Alec smirked. "I'm watching the rest of the movie. Care to join me?"

Jace shook his head. "I have to meet Clary in about 10 minutes."

"So that's why you were stressed about Magnus messing up your hair." Alec smirked. "Don't worry, it'll only get messed up again."

Jace's mouth fell open in mock horror. "And all this time, I thought you were the innocent minded one."

"It's impossible to stay innocent minded when you hang around Magnus for too long." Alec stood up and walked into the living room. Luckily he'd paused the movie before walking out. He sat back down on the sofa.

"Right then." Jace walked into the room. "I'd best be off."

"Give Clary my best." Alec mumbled, immersed in the movie.

Jace walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Alec continued to watch the movie for a few more minutes until he heard a yell.

"ALEC!" Magnus shouted.

Alec sighed and pulled himself off the sofa. He walked to the bedroom. "What?" he asked.

Magnus was under the duvet sniffling. "Can I have some coffee?" he pleaded.

Alec sighed and sat on the bed next to him, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. "You're really not well, are you?"

Magnus sneezed. "You noticed. Can I have my coffee please?"

"Can't you magic some up? We don't have anything to make coffee with."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't feel well enough. And we do have stuff to make coffee with. Back of the bottom drawer. I hide the coffee stuff there. Last time he was here, Jace used it all up, so I hid it."

Alec smirked. "Sneaky."

"Can I have my coffee now? Please?" Magnus begged.

Alec sighed. "Fine." He kissed Magnus on the cheek and went to make the coffee.

A few minutes later, he came back with a steaming mug and handed it to Magnus before sitting back down.

"Thanks." Magnus smiled warmly before sipping his coffee, clasping the mug between his hands to keep himself warm. He coughed feebly before putting the mug down and lying underneath the duvet. "Alec..."

"Yes Magnus?" Alec asked exasperatedly.

He turned to look him in the eye. "I don't feel well."

Alec smirked. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I'm going to have to stay away from you. I don't want to get ill too."

Magnus pouted. "Just remember to bring me coffee every so often."

Alec leant down to kiss him quickly. "Will do." He backed out of the room. "Sleep. I mean it." He closed the door and went to sit back down on the sofa to find that Chris had taken his seat.

"Morning." he said quietly, before sitting in one of the chairs.

"Morning." Chris smiled. "Where's Magnus?" he asked.

"Not feeling well. Jace has gone to meet his girlfriend and Izzy's still sleeping, I guess. I'll go check." He stood up and walked to Izzy's room. "Izzy." He knocked on the door. "Izzy, open up."

The door opened and an unwell looking Izzy stood behind it. "Leave me in peace. I'm not well."

Alec smirked. "You're not the only one. Magnus's isn't well either. Need anything?"

Izzy sniffed. "I need to be well again. Apart from that, no thank you. Goodbye." she shut the door in his face.

"Right." On the way back, he checked on Magnus. He was fast asleep and snoring lightly, an empty cup of coffee in his hand. Alec removed the mug from his hand and left the room.

"Izzy's ill too." he announced as he walked back into the room. He sneezed. "Oh for fuck's sake." He sighed. "Not me too."

Chris laughed. "Go to bed. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Thanks." Alec smiled and went to his room. He climbed into bed and pulled up the duvet.

"Thought you said you were staying away from me." Magnus mumbled into the pillow.

"That was until I got ill too. It makes no difference either way now. You made me ill, it's your fault." he smirked, closing his eyes.

"Good to know." Magnus mumbled again, curling into Alec's side, putting his head on his chest. Alec slung an arm round Magnus's shoulder.

Chris walked in with the hot chocolate.

"Coffee?" Magnus's head shot up.

"No more coffee." Alec said sternly. "It's my hot chocolate. Thanks Chris." he smiled.

"You're welcome." Chris smiled. "I'm going to leave you sick people before you contaminate me with your germs." He left the room laughing.

"Alec..." Magnus said again.

"What is it?" Alec muttered.

"I don't feel well." he put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Alec ran a hand through Magnus's glitter filled hair. "I know." he said softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So there you have it! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it ;) :P


	17. The Choice

Well, seeing as it's been ages, I figured I should probably update. Apologies for the length of time it took me to update, the length and quality of this chapter and the general crapness of it all. It's only a quick one, hence the length, because I literally have nothing to work with here. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review :P

* * *

**"Magnus!" A voice called, waking the warlock from his sleep. He sighed and slowly lifted his head from Alec's chest, kissing him lightly on the forehead, before pulling back the covers over him and walking out of the room.**

"Why am I being woken at this unGodly hour?" He walked into the room to find Chris holding the phone.

"Phone call." He said, handing it to Magnus.

Magnus took it from him and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Mr Bane, it's Mr Noble, from the children's home." A crisp voice replied.

"What can I do for you Mr Noble?" Magnus stated, obviously not impressed with being woken up this early.

"It's about Christopher. His week with you is up." Mr Noble said briskly. "You have to make a decision about whether you wish to continue looking after him. I'm glad to give you until the end of the day, but-"

"That's not enough time." Magnus interrupted. "He's part of the family now, we need longer to make that decision."

Mr Noble sighed. "48 hours. But no longer. Goodbye Mr Bane."

There was a click as Mr Noble put down the phone. Magnus sighed as he threw the phone onto the sofa.

"What was that about?" Chris asked, sitting down.

Magnus sat down next to him, placing his hand in Chris's shoulder. "That was Mr Noble, from the children's home. You were only meant to be staying with us for a week. And the week's up."

Chris looked bemused. "Does this mean that I have to go back?"

Magnus shrugged. "Only if you want to. You can stay here, by all means, but if you want to go back that's fine."

"I don't know whether I want to go back though. I love it here." Chris put his head in his hands. "Do I have to decide?"

Magnus looked him in the eye. "Do you want to wait until Alec wakes up? So we can discuss this together?"

* * *

So there it is, and I don't know what should happen to Chris! It's all so confusing!


	18. Cake (Sorry for crap title)

After my short update yesterday, I'm feeling all creative and writey again! So yay for that! This one is longer, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review ;) :P

* * *

**Chris nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to have to make that decision by myself."**

"What decision?" Alec stumbled into the room, and sat on Magnus's lap.

"We've had a call from the children's home." Magnus said sombrely. "Chris's week is up. He has to decide whether he wants to go back or not."

"Oh." Alec looked at Chris. "So what are you going to do?"

Chris shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know. I really like it here, but I'm not sure whether it's the right thing for me to do." (AHHHHHH THOUGHT OF THE PERFECT ENDING! I thought you needed to know, I know what's going to happen now!)

"Well, it's up to you, you know. No-one else can influence your decision. Choose what makes you happy." Alec curled up into a ball and put his head on Magnus's chest.

"But I don't know!" Chris exclaimed exasperatedly. "I love it here, I really do, and you two are the nicest people I've met! But I don't want to just be stuck in one place! I want to be able to experience lots of different places!"

Magnus looked stunned, not expecting this outburst from him. "Then you have your answer." He said kindly. "You want to experience different places. So go and find out what it's like to live in different places. We'll always be happy to have you back here."

"Are you sure?" Chris said nervously, afraid he'd offended them.

Alec smiled at him. "Of course we are."

Chris leaned towards them and gave them both a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into Alec's arm.

As they pulled apart, Magnus slowly pulled Alec off his lap and grabbed the phone. He dialled the number for the children's home.

Mr Noble picked up after three rings. "Hello, this is Mr Noble speaking."

"Hello Mr Noble, it's Magnus Bane. I'm ringing about Chris." He looked over at Chris and smiled reassuringly.

"Ah, hello Mr Bane. What is the decision?" His tone was brisk, ad if he were uninterested in the conversation.

"He's made the decision to come back." Magnus said.

"I see. Well, he'd better start packing. I'll be there in three hours." There was a click as he hung up.

"Bastard." Magnus muttered, sitting back down on the edge of the sofa. Alec clambered back onto his lap. "He'll be here in three hours. Do you want some help packing?"

"That's hardly any time at all!" Alec exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks." Chris stood up and walked to his room.

Magnus patted Alec on the back. "Come on. Up."

Alec pouted. "But I'm comfy."

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, kissing him quickly. "Come on."

Alec huffed, and got up, following Chris, shortly followed by Magnus.

Chris already had his suitcase open and was cramming random stuff into it.

"Careful! You'll crease it all!" Magnus yelled.

Alec chuckled. "If it's creased, he'll have a heart attack."

"Liar." Magnus mumbled, shoving Alec lightly.

Alec poked his tongue out at the warlock, picking up one of Chris's pairs of jeans. "Mean." He stated, as he folded the trousers and placed them into the suitcase.

Magnus ignored the comment. "So then Chris, are you looking forward to going back?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "It'll be okay, I guess. The home is nice, but I'm mainly looking forward to meeting new foster families." He picked up a few t-shirts and threw them in the case. Magnus twitched, while Alec laughed at him.

"You're an absolute nutter, you know that?" Alec teased.

"I'm not a nutter. I just have a special way of thinking." Magnus snapped his fingers, and all the remaining clothes folded, and flew into the suitcase. Then, all of Chris's other possessions flew across the room and placed themselves on top of the clothes. On it's way to the suitcase, Chris's book flew into the back of Magnus's head.

"Ow!" Magnus exclaimed. "Bloody book..."

Alec walked over and kissed the back of his head. "Better?"

Magnus glared at him. "Obviously, because your kisses have magical healing powers." He said sarcastically.

Alec whacked him round the back of the head. "Yes. They do actually."

"You are such a dick." Magnus rubbed the back of his head.

"What's that?" Alec asked. "You want to suck my dick?"

Magnus shook his head. "Shut up." He smirked. "Come on Chris." He left the room, followed by Chris.

"Didn't deny it!" Alec yelled, walking into the living room.

"That," Magnus appeared from around the kitchen door, brandishing a spatula, "is because I want to. Just not right now." He pointed the spatula at Chris before darting back round the kitchen door.

Alec shook his head, and turned to Chris. "Want to watch a film before you go?" He asked.

"Can we watch the Wizard of Oz?" Chris sat on the chair, crossing his legs. "It's my favourite."

Alec nodded. "Magnus?" He called to him. "Can you set up the film?"

In the kitchen, Magnus sighed. He clicked his fingers, blue flames emitting from his fingertips.

"Thanks! Love you!" He heard Alec yell back.

Magnus turned to the cookbook laid out in front of him. The recipe was for a chocolate cake. He had decided it would be nice to make Chris a cake before he left.

He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and began to get all the necessary ingredients to make the cake.

Just then Alec walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and filled the kettle up. "So what are you doing?" He asked, turning off the tap and putting the kettle on.

"Trying to make a cake." Magnus said absent-mindedly, weighing out some flour. "You?"

Alec turned to look at him. "Making hot chocolate." He leant against Magnus's back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Magnus sighed, putting down the flour and turning to face him. "No distractions. I need to get this done." He placed his arms around Alec's shoulders. "Sorry." He kissed him quickly, disentangling himself from Alec's arms and began to weigh out the flour again.

"It's fine." Alec said, getting the hot chocolate powder from the cupboard, putting a spoonful in each mug.

Magnus sighed. "It's obviously not fine."

"Don't worry about it." Alec poured the water into each mug, got the milk from the fridge and added a splash to each.

"Well, I'm going to if you're upset." Magnus put the flour in the bowl, and turned to look at Alec, who was smirking.

"Seriously, you worry too much." He chuckled. "You're busy, I get that." Alec grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate, and carried them into the front room.

Magnus shook his head, and continued to make the cake. It had to be perfect...

* * *

So there you have it. Please review, and I apologise for my random outburst there, but I now have the perfect ending! :) :D :P ;) Array of smiley faces.


	19. Goodbye (Or is it?)

I can finally write again! So yay for that! Anyway, here it is, enjoy ;)

* * *

**"IT'S DONE!" Magnus yelled triumphantly. "It's finally done!"**

Alec walked into the kitchen. "I'm guessing that you've finished then?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I have." Magnus beamed triumphantly, gesturing towards the cake on the kitchen counter.

The cake stood two tiers high, piped with chocolate icing (if this is anything to go by, never let me be a cake maker, as this is an utterly crap cake) and chocolate buttons.

Alec clapped slowly. "One problem." He put in.

Magnus's face fell. "What is it?"

Alec smirked. "Chris doesn't like chocolate."

Magnus's mouth fell open. "What kind of kid doesn't like chocolate?" He exclaimed. "That's not natural!"

Alec shrugged. "Well, some people have different tastes. I guess he's just one of those people."

"But I spent ages on it..." Magnus trailed off.

Alec chuckled. "Poor you." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'll eat it later, I promise."

Magnus smiled. "Thanks. Come on."

He left the kitchen and joined Chris in the front room. Chris was avidly watching the Wizard of Oz, as Magnus sat down next to him, and Alec sat in the chair.

"I made you a cake." Magnus said. "But it's a chocolate cake. So you don't have to eat it."

Chris looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"I guess." Magnus said, turning to face Alec. "Do you want to ring Izzy and Jace so they can come and say bye to Chris?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay." Alec pulled out his phone and walked into the other room.

Magnus put his head back and snapped his fingers. A small cake appeared in his hand, then he passed it to Chris. "Instead of the other cake."

"Thanks." Chris smiled at him and took a bite of the cake.

Alec walked into the room. "They'll be here soon." He looked at the cake in Chris's hand. "Where's mine?" He asked.

Magnus gestured to the kitchen. "There is a marvellous creation in the kitchen. You can eat that."

"But it's effort! I have to walk to the kitchen, cut the cake, get a plate, then walk back in here!" Alec lay back and closed his eyes.

Magnus rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. The cake from the kitchen appeared in his hand. He got up, walked over to the chair and handed it to Alec. "Now you don't have to go and get it."

Alec looked at the cake, and forced a smile. "Thanks."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my cooking?"

Alec grimaced. "Well... No offence, but most of the time, your cooking is worse than Izzy's."

Magnus shrugged and sat back down. "I know, but I'm still expecting you to try it."

Alec sighed and took a bite of the cake. Chris looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"For once..." Alec began. "It's not that bad."

Magnus beamed. "Told you!" He folded his arms and looked at Chris. "Told you I could cook."

"Never doubted you for a second." Chris replied, his eyes now returning to the television screen.

Just then, the intercom buzzed. Alec stood up and got the door, not even bothering to ask who it was. Jace and Isabelle walked in, Jace headed for the chair where Alec was sat and Isabelle taking the remaining seat on the sofa.

"That's my chair." Alec said through gritted teeth.

Jace looked at him and smirked. "Deal with it."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Dick." He mumbled, sitting down on the floor next to Magnus's feet.

"Yes, we all know you suck dick." Jace retorted. Isabelle chuckled lightly.

Alec turned a furious shade of scarlet. "Shut up." He muttered.

"What? It's true!" Jace exclaimed.

Magnus looked down at Alec. "You do know, you don't have to sit on the floor?"

Alec stood up. "Well, thank you for giving up your seat for me."

"But-I-" Magnus stuttered, before sighing and getting up.

Alec quickly darted into the now empty seat, and Magnus threw himself onto his lap.

"You could be a bit more gentle!" Alec winced.

"We all know you like it rough." Jace muttered.

Isabelle laughed again, before composing herself. "Jace, stop." She said sternly.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek lightly. "Sorry, but you took my seat."

"It's fine, but you didn't have to throw yourself at me." Alec pulled Magnus's head back, so it rested on his shoulder.

"I thought you liked it when I threw myself at you." Magnus chuckled.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. "Only in that context."

Chris looked puzzled. "I don't get it."

Isabelle laughed loudly again. "Sorry." She calmed herself. "Don't worry about it." She decided to change the subject. "So are you looking forward to going back?"

Chris shrugged. "Should be cool, I guess."

"It'll be clean there!" Jace put in. "This place is unsanitary!"

Alec laughed. "By the way, that chair..." Alec gestured at the chair that Jace was sat on.

Jace's mouth fell open. "You didn't..."

Magnus smirked. "Sure did. It was glorious." He looked up at Alec. "Care to re-enact it sometime?"

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus on the forehead. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you can't get rid of me." Magnus smiled. "By the way Jace, you do know that the Institute isn't exactly sanitary either?"

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

Alec just smirked. "I think you know what he means."

"Right, that's it!" Jace announced. "I'm living on the streets! Is nowhere clean?" He exclaimed, causing Chris to erupt with laughter.

Just then, the intercom buzzed. Magnus got off of Alec's lap and went to answer it. He pressed the button. "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?" He boomed down the little box attached to the wall.

"Don't mess around Mr Bane." A crisp voice emitted from the box. "I've come to collect Chris."

"Give us a second, we'll be right down." Magnus said, letting go off the button.

Chris got up and hugged Isabelle.

"Keep in touch, okay?" she asked as she pulled away.

Chris nodded, then moved to hug Jace.

"See you around kiddo." Jace smirked.

He grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the door, where Magnus was standing. Alec came and stood next to him.

"Bye." Chris smiled. "I'll try and call you tomorrow, okay?"

Isabelle nodded, as Magnus opened the door and the three of them stepped outside. They walked down the steps to the front door. Alec twisted the handle and swung the door open.

A grim-faced, balding man stood at the door.

"You must be Mr Noble." Alec said quietly, extending his hand.

Mr Noble took his hand and shook it. "And you must be Mr Lightwood." He looked down at Chris. "Are you ready to go?"

Chris nodded, and turned to hug Magnus. "Thanks for looking after me." He mumbled into Magnus's stomach.

Magnus smiled. "You're welcome. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Chris nodded and hugged Alec. "Bye Alec, thanks for everything." He pulled away as Alec ruffled his hair.

"Try and ring tomorrow, okay?" Alec smiled at him.

"I will." Chris picked up his suitcase and walked to the boot of the car. Mr Noble opened it and threw his suitcase inside, before slamming it shut. He gestured at Chris to get in the car, before turning and nodding at Alec and Magnus. "Mr Bane, Mr Lightwood." He said briefly, opening the door for Chris, before getting in the driver's seat.

Chris shut the door and began to wave at Magnus and Alec. The car began to move away, Chris still waving until the car turned the corner.

Alec put his arm around Magnus's waist, leaning his head against his chest. "I'm going to miss him."

Magnus ran a hand through Alec's already messy hair. "Me too."

And with that, they turned and walked back into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

But... I shall tell you this now... It is not the end! Oh no, there is plenty more to come. Did you really think I'd be so heartless as to send Chris off with Mr Noble? There will definitely be more Chris to come, and Mr Noble isn't all he seems! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)


	20. Officially run out of chapter titles!

You know the really disapproving looks you get from old people when you walk past listening to music, because they're all like 'look at the youths listening to gangster rap music through these headyphone things."? I got one of them on the way home... If only they knew that I was listening to Come On Eileen... Sorry about that ramble... Here's the next chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter with general stuff and my usual dirty mindedness... Enjoy! (If you don't enjoy it, then feel free to tell me so I'm not writing a crappy story!)

* * *

**Magnus and Alec walked back up the steps to the apartment, their hands entwined. Alec glanced over at Magnus, who appeared to be deep in thought.**

"Hey." Alec nudged him in the arm with his elbow. "You okay?"

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, startled. "Oh yeah, sure." He smiled quickly before removing his hand from Alec's and pushing the door open.

As they re-entered the apartment, Jace looked up from watching the TV. "Did he leave safely?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Alec nodded briefly before sitting down on the sofa,still concerned about Magnus. Magnus sat on the floor by the arm of the sofa.

"Good good." Izzy stated, before standing up. "Anyone want coffee?" she announced.

"Chances are," Jace glared at Magnus, "he doesn't have any."

"I'm good thanks." Alec declined. "What about you Magnus?" he asked, nervously glancing down at him.

Magnus had his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Magnus?" Izzy asked again. "Do you want coffee?" She knelt down next to him and shook his arm. "Are you okay?"

Magnus's eyes flew open. "Yep. Fine, totally fine. And I'm good for coffee thanks." He flashed a brief smile, before closing his eyes again.

Izzy looked over at Jace. "What's up with him?" she mouthed.

Jace just shrugged.

Izzy sighed and went to make coffee for herself and Jace. She hadn't actually gotten an answer from Jace, but since when didn't he want coffee?

Meanwhile, Alec was still looking down at Magnus. He placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Mags?" He asked.

Magnus looked up and turned around. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Come with me." Alec stood up and took Magnus by the hand. Magnus sighed and allowed Alec to pull him up. Alec led him slowly towards the bedroom (God, that sounds wrong... haha filthy minded...) walking in and shutting the door behind them.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm guessing you haven't pulled me in here for the reason I think you have?" he smirked.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. That sounded more like Magnus. "Maybe later." He sat down on the bed next to Magnus. "Honestly, are you okay though?" He rested a hand on Magnus's knee.

Magnus shook his head and placed his hand on top of Alec's. "There's something about Mr Noble, but I can't put my finger on it..." He trailed off and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. "It feels like I've met him before."

Alec considered this for a moment. "Well, considering you're eight hundred years old, I would say you probably have. Or you met someone who looks like him." He kissed the top of Magnus's head lightly. "I wouldn't worry about it, honestly."

Magnus nodded, removing his head from Alec's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks." He smiled. "I'm making coffee, and I know Izzy's just made coffee, but I changed my mind. I need caffeine now. Do you want some?" He asked, standing up and heading to the door.

Alec sighed. "You do know you don't have to make the coffee, you can just snap your fingers and it'll appear? Besides, if you drink anymore coffee, you'll be even crazier than usual."

Magnus smirked. "I don't care, I need caffeine. And that doesn't answer my question. Coffee, yes or no?" He asked again, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway as if he were bored.

"Hmm..." Alec looked up, as if he were thinking. "I'm not sure..."

"Make the goddamn decision!" Magnus yelled jokingly.

Alec shook his head. "I'd rather not. It's fun making you wait."

"Well, maybe next time I'll make you wait." Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Wait for...?" Alec looked puzzled, then saw Magnus's eyebrows. "Oh. And you'd better not!"

"Why not?" Magnus asked. "After all, it's fun making you wait." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"I'll have a coffee thanks!" Alec yelled after him.

"Make it yourself! You had your chance!" Magnus shouted over his shoulder.

Alec tutted and shook his head. He stood up slowly and went to join the others in the living room.

As he sat down, Isabelle asked, "What's the matter with Magnus then?"

"Just a funny feeling about Mr Noble, that's all. Nothing to worry about though." Alec smiled as Isabelle sipped her coffee.

Izzy nodded. "I see..."

At that moment, Magnus came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee.

Izzy raised her hands in disbelief. "I just made coffee. You said you didn't want any!"

Magnus shrugged apologetically. "I changed my mind. Sorry." He handed a steaming mug to Alec and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I didn't think you'd actually make one for me." Alec took the cup and began to drink the coffee slowly.

"You asked for one. Of course I was going to make one." Magnus sipped his coffee.

"Oh please, someone kill me know before I have to sit through anymore of this lovey dovey nonsense." Jace pretended to retch.

"Shut up Jace." Izzy laughed. "Leave them alone."

"If they're going to be all look-at-me-I'm-in-love then I shall complain." Jace stated folding his arms.

"Just remember what Magnus said about the chair." Alec pointed out. "That'll distract you."

Jace slowly stood up, looking at the chair with disgust. "Seriously, can't you buy new furniture?"

"Why?" Magnus asked. "I like this furniture. It's comfy." To prove his point, he snuggled down into the sofa.

"Because it's tainted, that's why!" Jace exclaimed.

Magnus drained the rest of his coffee. "I don't particularly mind. Do you, Alec?" He looked at Alec, who fidgeted uncomfortably and turned red.

Magnus turned back to Jace. "He means yes. Alec?" He asked, leaning against his arm.

"What?" Alec looked at him, still red.

"My mug's broken." He pouted and shoved the mug at Alec.

Alec inspected the mug. "It doesn't look broken."

"Oh, but it is." Magnus explained. "It's empty, you see."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Alec said bemusedly.

Magnus looked at Alec pleadingly.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." Magnus kissed him lightly.

Alec stood up. "You owe me."

Magnus smirked. "Oh don't worry, you'll receive your payment."

Alec chuckled as he walked away. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

I think that's one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. Hope you enjoyed it and please review :P


End file.
